Houston, mamy problem!
by fanka77
Summary: Tempe ma problem i tylko jedna osoba może jej pomóc się z nim uporać...
1. Chapter 1

1.

- Houston, mamy problem!- wypaliła dr Temperance Brennan, zamykając za sobą drzwi gabinetu swojego partnera, Agenta Specjalnego FBI, Seeley'a Bootha.

- Dzień dobry, tobie też, Bones!- zachichotał mężczyzna, widząc niepewny wyraz twarzy pani antropolog, po czym dodał: - Czy mi się wydawało, czy ty właśnie użyłaś popkulturowego powiedzonka?

Teraz już śmiał się zupełnie głośno, ostrożnie odchylając się na swoim zdradliwym fotelu, dzięki któremu, już kilka razy, zaliczył upadek na podłogę. Tym razem jednak, chociaż szczerze rozbawiony jej tekstem, postanowił zrobić wszystko, by uniknąć podobnego wypadku. Był, co prawda, w świetnej formie fizycznej, ale jego plecy miały swoje ograniczenia, choć bywały też i przyjemne momenty, gdy bolały, bo to zawsze był dobry powód, by Bones je nastawiła…

- Dlaczego tak cię to dziwi, Booth?- zirytowała się jeszcze bardziej, niż poprzednio.- Przecież sam mówiłeś, że powinnam pracować nad swoimi socjalnymi umiejętnościami, by lepiej rozumieć interakcje pomiędzy ludźmi, którzy mają niższe IQ, niż ja…- ciągnęła. – Powiedzonka mają mi podobno pomagać we wtapianiu się w środowisko szarych jednostek ludzkich…

- Coś w tym stylu, Bones…- mówił, wciąż nie przestając chichotać. – Tylko, że ja powiedziałem to po angielsku…- dodał.

- A ja, nie?- uniosła brwi, całkowicie zbita z tropu.

- Nie, Bones. To był język zezulców, z którego próbuję cię wyleczyć…- wyjaśnił..

Zrozumiała, o co mu chodziło, ale ostatnią wypowiedź postanowiła puścić mimo uszu. Mieli teraz większy problem…

Jej milczenie go zaintrygowało, więc przerwał chichot, spojrzał na nią uważniej i wskazując krzesło naprzeciw swego biurka, gestem poprosił, by usiadła. Zrobiła to, lecz po chwili, znów wstała, niezdecydowana, czy powinni rozmawiać o tym „problemie" w budynku federalnym.

- Co się dzieje, Bones?- zapytał, kiedy nadal nie powiedziała ani jednego słowa więcej.

Obrzuciła go spojrzeniem pełnym wahania i wreszcie się odezwała…

- Lunch?- zaproponowała cicho. Wiedziała, że było zbyt wcześnie, ale to nie było najlepsze miejsce na tego typu rozmowę.

Spojrzał na zegarek. Była 11.00. Zasadniczo wychodzili na posiłki około 13.00 lub 14.00. Skoro przyjechała tak wcześnie, musiała mieć ważny powód. Bones nie zwykła tracić choćby jednej, cennej godziny, którą mogłaby poświęcić swoim ukochanym kościom, a skoro nie mieli sprawy, musiało chodzić o coś innego…

- Pewnie! Royal Dinner?- odparł swobodnym tonem i obdarzył ją jednym z tych gigawatowych uśmiechów, które przeznaczone były tylko dla niej, i które (co skrzętnie ukrywała), rozmiękczały jej kolana. Kiedy kiwnęła twierdząco głową, wstał założył marynarkę i zwyczajowo położywszy swą dłoń na jej plecach, wyprowadził partnerkę z biura, kierując oboje ku windzie. Nie zadawał jej żadnych pytań. Wiedział, że wolałaby najpierw opuścić budynek. Znał ją przecież, jak nikt inny, może nawet lepiej, niż ona sama. Ktoś mógłby to uznać za idiotyczne, ale taka była prawda. Booth widział w niej wszystkie te cechy, istnieniu których, ona zaprzeczała. Widział w niej ciepło, czułość, troskliwość, wrażliwość i jeszcze te dwie rzeczy, których jeszcze do niedawna, całkowicie do siebie nie dopuszczała, a względem których, zaczęła się wreszcie otwierać (nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy), czyli chęć znalezienia prawdziwej miłości i chęć macierzyństwa. Seeley odkrył tę nietypową stronę Temperance pewnego letniego popołudnia, gdy poszli wraz z Parkerem do parku. Tamtego dnia była wyjątkowo cicha i jakby nieobecna. Nawet nie zauważyła, że niemal przez cały czas ukradkiem studiował jej twarz. Kiedy patrzyła na jego syna i na wszystkie te pary spacerujące alejkami, uśmiechające się do siebie, lub po prostu czule objęte, w jej oczach dostrzegł tęsknotę i uśmiechnął się. Stanowczo, jeszcze dało się ją uratować przed zupełną izolacją. Pełen nadziei postanowił, że poczeka, że ją wesprze i pomoże zrozumieć, że także ona zasługuje na miłość. W głębi serca, pragnął być tym, który da jej tę miłość i wszystko inne, czego mogła pragnąć. Od tamtego dnia, starał się, jak mógł, choć wiedział, że nie będzie łatwo ją przekonać. Nie poddawał się jednak, bo przecież z Brennan, nigdy nie szło łatwo, ale kiedy już coś się z nią zwojowało, to bez wątpienia, było to warte każdej poświęconej sekundy…

- Co się stało, Bones?- zapytał, kiedy wreszcie zajęli swoje stałe miejsce pod oknem Royal Dinner i czekali na kelnerkę.

Spojrzała mu w oczy i widziała autentyczną troskę, jednak mimo to, wcześniejsza odwaga, z którą wchodziła do jego biura, nagle ją opuściła. Jak zareaguje, gdy się dowie? Zdenerwuje się? Odejdzie? Zostawi ją, jak wszyscy inni? Tego by chyba nie zniosła. W całym jej życiu, tylko Booth był jej jedyną „stałą", jedynym pewnikiem. Nie wiedziała, kiedy tak się od niego uzależniła, ale fakt pozostawał faktem. Seeley, był jej powietrzem, ziemią pod jej stopami, jej opoką i jej człowieczeństwem. Bez niego, była pusta. Czy jej ukryte pragnienia były warte utraty jego przyjaźni? Czy mogła zaryzykować jego odejście? Z drugiej strony, miał prawo wiedzieć. To powinna być też jego decyzja. Była mu winna prawdę…

- Jestem w ciąży…- wyszeptała wreszcie. – To twoje dziecko.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

2.

- _Jestem w ciąży. To twoje dziecko…-_ te kilka szokujących słów, odbiło się echem w jego duszy, by nagle rozświetlić jego życie wszystkimi kolorami tęczy. Niemal siłą powstrzymał się, by nie porwać jej w ramiona i nie wykrzyczeć całemu światu, jak bardzo jest szczęśliwy, ale wiedział, że musi rozegrać to ostrożnie. Tu przecież chodziło o Bones. Jeśli zareaguje nie tak, jak powinien, wystraszy ją i skutki mogłyby być opłakane. Nie mógł jej stracić, nie teraz, gdy wreszcie byli ze sobą tak blisko. Zbyt wiele poświęcił wysiłku i czasu, by stać się dla niej najlepszym przyjacielem i powiernikiem, którego, z czasem, miał nadzieję, mogłaby pokochać. Dziś, ważyły się losy reszty jego życia…

- Jesteś pewna?- zapytał łagodnie, ostrożnie sięgając po jej dłoń i nakrywając ją swoją. Była spięta. Mógł to wyczuć, ale pod jego dotykiem, zdawała się nieco relaksować. Czyżby wcześniej obawiała się, że będzie zły? Czy bała się, że ta nieplanowana, nie, to nieodpowiednie słowo, lepsze będzie „przypadkowa", ciąża zniszczy to, co było między nimi- ich przyjaźń i zaufanie? Pewnie tak. W końcu, nie wiedziała, nie miała zielonego pojęcia, że był w niej zakochany po uszy i nocami śnił o tym, że są rodziną. Nigdy jej tego nie powiedział, nawet tamtej nocy, kiedy po urodzinowej imprezie Angeli, pijani w sztok, wylądowali w jej apartamencie, w jej sypialni i w jej łóżku, nago… To była najpiękniejsza noc jego życia, lecz dla niej zapewne, kolejny sposób zaspokojenie biologicznej potrzeby, jaką jest seks. To dlatego, kochając się z nią, nie powiedział tych trzech słów na głos, dopóki nie zasnęła, a kiedy obudzili się rano, skacowani i kiedy zaległa niezręczna cisza, niemal bezgłośnie ustalili, że ta noc nigdy nie miała miejsca. I choć miał złamane serce, to zgodził się na wszystko, bo wiedział, że jeszcze nie była gotowa, by przyjąć jego uczucie. Wtedy, to było najlepsze wyjście. Dziś przeznaczenie najwyraźniej mu sprzyjało i postanowił wykorzystać swoją szansę…

- Tak, Booth.- odpowiedziała. – Jestem pewna. Początkowo myślałam, że złapałam jakiegoś wirusa, bo kilka razy miałam mdłości. Wzięłam więc Fervex, ale nic nie pomogło. Potem się okazało, że mój cykl się opóźniał. To mnie zastanowiło, więc zrobiłam test, a właściwie trzy, dla pewności…- mówiła.

- Trzy? Nie wystarczy jeden?- spytał tym samym, łagodnym tonem, nadal trzymając jej rękę. To był niewątpliwie dobry znak, że mu na to pozwalała. Najwyraźniej potrzebowała jego wsparcia.

- Zgodnie z tym, co mówił farmaceuta w aptece, jeden nie daje absolutnej pewności, bo testy domowe bywają zawodne…- tłumaczyła. – Dlatego kupiłam kilka różnych.

- Byłaś u lekarza?- zapytał raz jeszcze.

- Mam wizytę umówioną na dziś, na drugą popołudniu.- odparła. – Sądzę jednak, że jego badanie tylko potwierdzi ciążę. – dodała.

- Temperance…- powiedział Seeley. – Co… co zamierzasz?- spytał z wahaniem.

Spojrzała na niego i z ulgą stwierdziła, że nie znajduje na jego żadnych oznak gniewu, czy rozczarowania i to dodało jej odwagi…

- Booth… Ja wiem, że nie tak planowałeś mieć kolejne dziecko. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że chciałeś mieć żonę i z nią wychowywać potomstwo, zgodnie z wymogami twojego kościoła, i przepraszam, że cię w to wpakowałam….- zaczęła powoli, lecz jej przerwał.

- Bones, my byliśmy tam oboje. Nie zrobiłaś tego dziecka sama…- przypomniał delikatnie.

- Pamiętam, ale i tak mi przykro. Nie myślałam, że pigułki zawiodą. Jednak, od momentu, gdy zobaczyłam wyniki testów, zaczęłam myśleć. Całą noc zastanawiałam się, co dalej i jedyny wniosek, do jakiego doszłam, to ten, że chcę urodzić to dziecko…

Kiedy usłyszał ostatnie zdanie, odetchnął z ulgą i zrobiło mu się ciepło na duszy. Liczył na taką właśnie odpowiedź, chociaż uszanowałby każdą jej decyzję, nawet tą, z którą by się nie zgadzał, jako katolik. To, że chciała tego dziecka równie mocno, co on, napełniało go szczęściem, jakiego nie czuł od dawna.

- Zrozumiem, jeśli ty nie…- mówiła dalej, ale kiedy pojął znaczenie kolejnego zdania, znów wszedł jej w słowo.

- Temperance…- powiedział spokojnym, pełnym troski głosem. – To również moje dziecko. Nie zostawię cię z tym samej. Dawno temu, przysiągłem ci, że nigdy od ciebie nie odejdę. Myślałaś, że dziecko coś zmieni? Że cię zostawię?

- Sama nie wiem…- przyznała otwarcie. – Nigdy nie byłam w tym dobra, no wiesz, z ludźmi…- dodała niepewnie.

- Bones. Pomijając to, że jesteśmy partnerami i najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, przynajmniej, tak myślę…- wtrącił, a ona potwierdziła z lekkim uśmiechem.- … to powinnaś już dawno wiedzieć, że ja nie jestem facetem, który porzuca swoje dziecko. Nie uciekam od odpowiedzialności. Przyznaję, że wolałbym, by urodziło się w nieco innych okolicznościach, ale los zdecydował inaczej i jedyne, co możemy zrobić, to, cieszyć się i kochać naszego orzeszka, kiedy już przyjdzie na ten świat.

- Więc mówisz?...- zaczęła.

- Tak, Bones. – stwierdził zdecydowanie. - Spotkanie z lekarzem masz na drugą?- spytał, by się upewnić.

- Tak.- odpowiedziała rzeczowo i spokojnie. Teraz, gdy wiedziała, że nie jest sama, była znacznie bardziej rozluźniona.

- Ok. Przyjadę po ciebie, powiedzmy, kwadrans po pierwszej. Mogą przecież być korki.- zaproponował.

- Dobrze.- zgodziła się. – I… Booth?

- Tak?- uśmiechnął się czarująco.

- Dziękuję.- szepnęła.

- Zawsze, Bones. Zawsze do usług…

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

3.

- Cześć, Sweetie!- przywitała ją wesoło Angela, kiedy Brennan weszła na platformę, ubrana w swój roboczy kitel. Nie widziały się od rana i chociaż panna Montenegro była jej bliską przyjaciółką, Temperance dziękowała w duszy (choć, sama nie wiedziała komu), za tak późne spotkanie. Nie chciała się tłumaczyć, dlaczego się spóźniła i najwyraźniej, nie musiała tego robić, bo artystka nie była świadoma owej zwłoki. Prawdę mówiąc, była tak zajęta w swoim biurze, badaniem „muskulatury" Hodginsa, że nawet nie zauważyła, jak minęło południe. Mogła sobie na to pozwolić tylko dlatego, że Cam pojechała na konferencję dla patologów, zostawiając laboratorium pod nadzorem Bren.

- Witaj, Ange.- odparła pani antropolog. – Skończyłaś rekonstrukcję twarzy ostatniego N/N? zapytała rzeczowo, świadoma wcześniejszych „zajęć" przyjaciółki. Choć było to irracjonalne z punktu widzenia nauki, to Tempe, bez wątpienia mogła zauważyć, że Angela wprost promieniowała seksem.

- Owszem, chociaż Hoodgie nie ułatwiał mi koncentracji. Ma bardzo rozpraszającą osobowość…- odpowiedziała brunetka.

- Ja bym tak tego nie nazwała…- uśmiechnęła się Temperance.

- O? A jak byś to nazwała?- spytała niewinnie panna Montenegro.

- Daj spokój, Angie!- roześmiała się Brennan. – Obie wiemy, co robiliście w biurze i zapewne pół Instytutu również, jeśli nie zakryliście oka kamery i nie zaciągnęliście żaluzji…- dodała znacząco.

- No wiesz, Bren?! Za kogo nas uważasz?- udała oburzenie, po czym ciszej dodała.- Ja zajęłam się żaluzjami, a Hoodgie- Poodgie, kabelkami kamery. Jak widzisz, uczymy się na błędach!- zakończyła z tryumfalnym uśmiechem.

Brennan tylko pokręciła głową. Ta dwójka była gorsza, od królików w szczytowej fazie okresu godowego i chociaż Temperance nigdy by się do tego nie przyznała, trochę im zazdrościła. Od tamtego „razu", z Boothem, nie miała faceta. Nie to, żeby nie chciała, bo chciała. Sęk w tym, że pragnęła tego jednego, którego nie mogła mieć. Jedna noc w objęciach Seeley'a, zmieniła wszystko. Od tamtej pory, każdego napotkanego mężczyznę porównywała do Bootha, przy którym wszyscy oni wypadali blado. No więc, od tamtej, jakże pamiętnej nocy- zero facetów i zero seksu… Właściwie, z drugiej strony, biorąc pod uwagę jej obecny stan, cieszyła się, że tak było. Przynajmniej nie miała wątpliwości, co do tego, kto jest ojcem. Jedynym minusem było to, że jej ciało miało potrzeby, a jedyny mężczyzna, który byłby w stanie je zaspokoić, był jej najlepszym przyjacielem i partnerem. Nie liczyła, że to się zmieni, przynajmniej, na razie. Chyba, że znów go upije…

- Eeeee.. Bren, słoneczko. Tak sobie myślę… Może podczas lunchu, wyskoczyłybyśmy na małe zakupy? Dawno razem nie wychodziłyśmy…- zaproponowała Angela.

- Przepraszam, Ange, ale umówiłam się już z Boothem…- odpowiedziała Tempe. – Może jutro?

Cień rozczarowania mignął na twarzy artystki, lecz szybko zastąpiła go inna, bardziej znajoma mina i Brennan wiedziała już, że wdepnęła…

- Pewnie, Sweetie!- zgodziła się szybko, po czym przeszła do ataku. – A więc ty i Agent „Gorący", idziecie na randkę?- spytała znacząco unosząc brwi.

- Nie powiedziałam, że to randka, Angela…- sprostowała Tempe, uważając na słowa. Póki co, nikt nie wiedział o tamtej nocy, ani o jej skutkach i na razie wolała, by tak pozostało. – Powiedziałam, że się umówiliśmy, na lunch… Nie wiem, czy zauważyłaś, ale często jadamy razem lunche….- stwierdziła i zaraz ugryzła się w język.

- Wierz mi, słonko, że zauważyłam!- zachichotała. – Zastanawiam się tylko, dlaczego jeszcze nie zaciągnęłaś go gdzieś w ciemny róg i nie zbałamuciłaś tego boskiego ciasteczka. Założę się, że byłoby warto!- westchnęła zabawnie.

Nigdy nie ukrywała, że uważa Bootha za seksownego mężczyznę, choć, ze względu na Bren i Hodginsa, nigdy by go nie poderwała. Seeley należał do Tempe, czy była tego świadoma, czy nie.

- _Nawet nie masz pojęcia…- _westchnęła w myślach antropolożka, głośno oponując:- Angela! Booth jest moim partnerem! To niestosowna uwaga!

- Yeah, yeah, yeah…- pomachała ręką panna Montenegro, słysząc starą śpiewkę. – Jak wy dwoje jesteście tylko partnerami, to ja jestem cesarzową Austrii!

- Austria nie ma cesarzowej, Angie…- zauważyła Tempe.- To republika.

- To takie powiedzenie, słoneczko.- ciągnęła dalej, niezrażona miną przyjaciółki, artystka. – Naprawdę! Jak można być tak ślepym?!- wywracała oczami. – Przecież jesteście dla siebie stworzeni! Booth, to idealny facet dla ciebie, słonko, więc na co czekasz?! Bierz się za niego, bo pewnego dnia się obudzisz i stwierdzisz, że zdobyła go jakaś blond-idiotka, o ilorazie inteligencji mrówkojada! Taki facet, to skarb!- argumentowała.

Fakt. Angela nie powiedziała nic, czego Bren by nie wiedziała, ale przecież Tempe nie mogła jej wyznać, że nie tylko (nieważne, że po pijaku) „zbałamuciła ciasteczko", ale jeszcze na dodatek, niechcący, zaszła z nim w ciążę! Zrobiła więc to, co robiła zwykle w takich sytuacjach- zbyła ją…

- Ty chyba nigdy nie odpuścisz, Angela…- mruknęła, zwracając się w stronę szczątków, które właśnie przyniósł z Limbo nowy stażysta, którego dziwacznego imienia nie sposób było zapamiętać, a którego, dla ogólnej korzyści, wszyscy nazywali Dick.

- Owszem, Sweetie. Odpuszczę, jak piekło zamarznie!- zachichotała i wróciła do pracy.

Zrezygnowana Tempe, spojrzała na asystenta.

- Więc, co my tu mamy, panie Dick?

Miała jeszcze nieco ponad godzinę, do spotkania, a nie zwykła marnotrawić czasu…

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

4.

- Gotowa, Bones?- zawołał już od progu Booth, czarując wszystkich tym swoim seksownym uśmiechem, który gro kobiecej obsady laboratorium, doprowadzał na skraj orgazmu. Seeley doskonale wiedział, jakie wrażenie robi na kobietach i pochlebiały mu pełne aprobaty spojrzenia pań, jednak on chciał zaimponować tylko jednej, która, tak się szczęśliwie złożyło, nosiła w brzuchu jego dziecko. Nieważne, że „orzeszek" był efektem wpadki. Istniał i Booth nie mógł być szczęśliwszy.

- Tak, tylko wezmę torebkę.- odpowiedziała spokojnie Temperance, odwieszając kitel i chwytając swoje rzeczy. To dziwne, ale zanim mu powiedziała, zżerał ją strach, że sobie nie poradzi, że nie powinna zostać matką. Teraz, kiedy wiedziała, że nie musi przechodzić przez ciążę sama, była zrelaksowana i…szczęśliwa. Tylko raz zawahała się myśląc, co przyniesie im pierwsze badanie. Booth szybko zauważył zmianę na jej twarzy i kiedy zbliżył się do niej, by, jak zwykle podczas wyjść, położyć jej dłoń na plecach, szepnął:

- Wszystko będzie dobrze, Temperance.

Uśmiechnął się i odwzajemniła uśmiech. Skoro on tak mówił, to musiała być prawda.

Kiedy opuszczali budynek Jeffersonian, odprowadzał ich znaczący wzrok Angeli.

- Taaaa… Na pewno! Tylko partnerzy!- wymruczała, zanim ponownie zamknęła się w swoim gabinecie.

Jak zwykle, Booth nie pomylił się, co do korków i Brennan była zadowolona, że wyjechali wcześniej. Nie lubiła się spóźniać i nie lubiła spóźnialskich. Według niej, spóźnienie oznaczało brak szacunku dla drugiej strony i było niedopuszczalnym fo paux. Na początku ich znajomości, Booth miał ten brzydki zwyczaj, ale ku uciesze Tempe, szybko się go wyzbył. Zresztą, jakie miał wyjście? Zrobił to dla świętego spokoju, inaczej zakrakałaby go na śmierć. Ostatecznie i on docenił zalety punktualności, szczególnie, że robiła wrażenie na Bren…

- Wciąż się denerwujesz?- zapytał łagodnie, patrząc kątem oka na partnerkę, wbitą w siedzenie od strony pasażera.

- Już nie.- odparła. – To dziwne, ale…

- Co, Bones?- uśmiechnął się.

- Ty…- mówiła cicho.

- Ja?- zdumiał się, nie rozumiejąc toku jej myślenia. – Uważasz, że jestem dziwny?

- Nie, Booth. To nie to!- zaprzeczyła zaraz, podświadomie chwytając go za przedramię i ściskając lekko. – Tylko…

Zadrżał pod wpływem jej dotyku, ale nawet tego nie zauważyła.

- Tylko co, Bones?- spytał. Był zupełnie zdezorientowany. Czasem myślał, że wie, co jej chodzi po głowie, że ją rozgryzł, ale bywały momenty, takie jak ten, że nie miał pojęcia, do czego zmierzała. To było frustrujące, ale i ekscytujące zarazem, bo oznaczało, że jeszcze wielu rzeczy może się o niej dowiedzieć. To, jak nieodkryta zagadka, którą bardzo chciałby kiedyś rozwiązać, a której zbyt wczesne rozwikłanie, popsułoby całą zabawę… -Temperance?...- zapytał raz jeszcze, gdy zbyt długo milczała.

- Ty.. Ty sprawiasz, że czuję się spokojniejsza, że się nie boję.- przyznała wreszcie, a jej policzki pokrył lekki róż. – Nie wiem, jak to robisz….

Bones się czerwieniła? Przez niego? Chyba miał omamy… Zwykle, w tym momencie by sobie z nie zażartował, ale wiedział, że niełatwo jej to było wyznać. Cała ta sytuacja, była najoględniej mówiąc, nieco niezręczna, postanowił więc, że da jej spokój. Przecież nie mogła się denerwować…

- Mój dziadek mawia, że tak wpływam na ludzi. Mówi, że to dar!- zachichotał.

- Twój dziadek, to mądry człowiek.- przyznała.

- No, ba! Po kimś musiałem odziedziczyć ten wybitny intelekt, że o urodzie nie wspomnę!- zażartował, wywołując uśmiech na jej pięknej twarzy.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie po nim odziedziczyłeś to gigantyczne ego, i że nasze dziecko go nie odziedziczy!- roześmiała się głośno.

Booth spojrzał na nią z czułością. Po raz pierwszy, powiedziała o „orzeszku"- „nasze dziecko", „_nasze_". Jeśli to tej pory miał jeszcze jakiekolwiek wątpliwości, co do tego, że będzie pełnoprawnym rodzicem dla tego szkraba, że będzie częścią jego życia, teraz te wątpliwości znikły. Prawdę powiedziawszy, bał się, że Bones postąpi tak, jak Rebecka, że ograniczy jego wpływ na życie dziecka. Teraz zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo się pomylił i poczuł wstyd. Temperance nie była Rebecką i dziękował za to niebiosom, w duszy zapewniając, że zrobi, co tylko będzie mógł, by wynagrodzić jej krzywdę, jaką był błędny osąd.

- To nie jest „gigantyczne ego", Bones…- stwierdził. – To tylko wysoka samoocena, potwierdzona opiniami wielu ludzi…- dodał.

- Ludzi, czy kobiet?- zapytała niewinnie, czując lekkie uczucie zazdrości na samą myśl o tych wszystkich napalonych blondynach…

- Bez komentarza!- odpowiedział, kierując SUV-a na parking pod kliniką. Znalazłszy wolne miejsce, szybko wyskoczył z samochodu, by otworzyć dla niej drzwi.

- Typowy samiec alfa…- skomentowała archaiczny gest.

- Wolę określenie „dżentelmen", Bones…- poprawił.

- Jak zwał, tak zwał!- mrugnęła wesoło i ruszyła do kliniki.

- _Niemożliwe!-_ pomyślał. – _Puściła do mnie oczko! Bones do nie mrugnęła, a przecież ona nigdy nie mruga!_

Otrząsnąwszy się z kolejnego dzisiaj szoku, pobiegł za nią, wołając :- Hej, Bones, zaczekaj!!!! No, zaczekaj!!!! – _Co za kobieta…_- pomyślał. – _Co za kobieta!_

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

5.

- No cóż, doktor Brennan. Miała pani rację. Niewątpliwie, jest pani w ciąży. Gratulacje!- powiedziała dr Diaz, robiąc ultrasonografię brzucha Tempe.

- Dziękujemy.- odparli jednocześnie przyszli rodzice, patrząc na malutką fasolkę, kołyszącą się na ekranie monitora. Oboje mieli łzy w oczach i byli niezwykle wzruszeni. Kiedy Brennan kładła się na fotelu, unosząc bluzkę, Booth podświadomie chwycił ją za rękę, splatając jej palce ze swoimi i nadal nie puścił. Nie wyglądało też na to, żeby Tempe zamierzała to zrobić, więc trwali tak, aż do końca badania.

- Oceniam, że ciąża ma jakieś dwa miesiące. Dokładniejszą datę poczęcia obliczę za moment…- mówiła, lecz Bones jej przerwała.

- To niepotrzebne, dr Diaz. Wiemy, kiedy doszło do zapłodnienia…- wyjaśniła i Booth lekko się zaczerwienił. Czuł się niezręcznie, rozmawiając o swoim życiu intymnym, nawet, jeśli była to rozmowa z lekarzem.

- Doskonale!- ucieszyła się ginekolog. - Wnioskuję więc, że była to planowana ciąża…

- Tego nie powiedziałam.- sprostowała Bren.- Powiedziałam tylko, że znamy datę poczęcia.

- Przepraszam!- szybko powiedziała lekarka, po czym kontynuowała badanie. – Dzidziuś wygląda zdrowo i rozwija się jak najbardziej prawidłowo. Czy planuje pani utrzymać ciążę, dr Brennan? Jeszcze jest czas na…- tu zamilkła, widząc zaszokowany wyraz twarzy Bootha.

- Oczywiście, że chcę urodzić to dziecko!- stwierdziła z całą stanowczością, Temperance. – Oboje tego chcemy, prawda, Booth?- zwróciła się do partnera.

- Oczywiście, Bones!- potwierdził. - Chcemy naszego orzeszka, bardzo go chcemy.- uśmiechnął się i ścisnął mocniej jej dłoń w geście wsparcia.

- Cieszę się.- powiedziała lekarka z aprobatą patrząc na oboje. Znała się na ludziach i potrafiła wyczuć, czy będą dobrymi rodzicami. Doktor Brennan i Agent Booth dobrze wróżyli na przyszłość. Ten brzdąc, wygrał główną nagrodę w loterii życia. Oby kiedyś to docenił… - Wracając do sedna…- ciągnęła dalej. – Jak mówiłam, ciąża rozwija się prawidłowo. Będziemy monitorować jej postęp, ale nie przewiduję kłopotów. Zawsze najniebezpieczniejszy jest pierwszy trymestr, jednak to mamy już prawie z głowy. Potem będzie z górki. Zalecam regularne i zróżnicowane posiłki, doktor Brennan i przede wszystkim, jak najmniej stresów. Rozumiem, że miała pani mdłości?- zapytała pacjentki.

- Nieznaczne.- odpowiedziała Tempe. – Nic, czego nie mogłabym znieść.

- To dobrze. Wiele kobiet prosi mnie o leki łagodzące te przykre objawy. Jeśli pani sobie życzy, dr Brennan, wypiszę receptę.

- To niepotrzebne. Od zarania dziejów, kobiety przechodzą przez to, co ja i nie faszerują się pigułkami. Ja też nie zamierzam.- stwierdziła stanowczo.

- Resztą, czyli dietą i stresami, zajmę się ja.- odezwał się Seeley, teraz- dumny tatuś.

- Booth! Jestem całkowicie zdolna zająć się tym sama! Nie jestem chora, tylko w ciąży!- oburzyła się Bren.

- Wiem, Bones, ale ty ledwie jadasz nawet gdy nie jesteś w ciąży, więc nie dyskutuj, tylko pozwól, bym zadbał o ciebie i naszego orzeszka…- mówił łagodnie, czarując ją swoim uśmiechem.

- Ty i te twoje alfa- samcze tendencje…- mruknęła, choć wiedziała, że miał rację. Bywały dni, kiedy pod nawałem pracy, zapominała o posiłkach i gdyby nie Booth, nie jadłaby wcale. Był więc to argument nie do obalenia, co nie oznaczało, że pozwoli mu zrobić z siebie marionetkę. Musi tylko pomyśleć, a pewnością znajdzie coś… - _Cholera! Dlaczego on ma taki seksowny uśmiech!-_ zirytowała się w myślach i w efekcie zapomniała, o czym miała pomyśleć.

Booth widział emocje na jej twarzy, upór, tak charakterystyczny dla Temperance i widział, jak miękła pod jego spojrzeniem. Nie wiedział, czemu to zawdzięcza, jej szalejącym hormonom, czy własnemu urokowi, ale wiedział, że wygrał i do diaska, czuł się rewelacyjnie!!!!

- No dobrze, możesz pomagać, ale tylko pomagać! Nie musisz mnie karmić!- powiedziała łaskawie.

- To jest moja dziewczynka!- mruknął lekko ją tuląc.

- _Chciałabym…- _westchnęła w myślach. – _Stop! Zaraz! Jakie „chciałabym"? Skąd ci się to wzięło, Temperance?! Czyżbyś czuła do niego coś więcej, niż popęd seksualny? O cholera! Od kiedy?! I co dalej?!!!-_ panikowała. Nigdy nie negowała (sama przed sobą, ma się rozumieć), że uważa swego partnera za atrakcyjnego, pociągającego, męskiego osobnika, którego fizyczne atrybuty mogły zaspokoić potrzeby każdej kobiety, co potwierdziła w praktyce tamtej nocy, po imprezie Angeli, ale kiedy stał się dla niej czymś więcej? Kiedy zapragnęła, by spojrzał na nią inaczej. Znaczy…wiedziała, że pociągała go fizycznie, w końcu, była piękna i inteligentna, no i przecież się ze sobą przespali. Trudno więc zaprzeczyć pożądaniu, ale jak to się stało, że zaczęła marzyć, by obdarzył ją głębszym uczuciem? Jak mogła nie zauważyć, że zawładnął jej sercem? – _No, Temperance…_- pomyślała. – _Twoja spostrzegawczość pozostawia wiele do życzenia…-_ na głos zaś stwierdziła: - W twoich snach, Booth, w twoich snach!

- Tam też…- mruknął tak, by nie słyszała i uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. Gdyby tylko wiedziała…

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

6.

Tuż po tym, jak dr Diaz wręczyła im receptę na prenatalne witaminy, pierwszą fotkę „orzeszka" i wyznaczyła datę kolejnej wizyty, podekscytowani partnerzy ponownie znaleźli się w samochodzie.

- Gdzie teraz, Bones?- zapytał z uśmiechem. – Zapewne chcesz wracać do Instytutu- dodał.

- Bynajmniej, Booth.- odpowiedziała, z trudem panując nad radością, którą odczuwała od momentu, gdy lekarka potwierdziła ciążę. Gdyby się nie powstrzymała, zacałowałaby go na śmierć… - Powiedziałam Angeli, że idziemy na lunch.- ciągnęła. – Nie zamierzam kłamać, a po drugie… jestem głodna!!!- obwieściła rozpromieniona.

W jego oczach, chyba nigdy nie wyglądała piękniej…

- Jak sobie życzysz, Tempe!- zachichotał, odpalając silnik SUV-a i włączając się do ruchu. – Masz ochotę na coś konkretnego?- zapytał, by dowiedzieć się, którą restaurację powinni odwiedzić.

- Właściwie, to tak…- odparła. – Mam straszną ochotę na ciasto…- zaczerwieniła się lekko, jakby to było coś złego.

- Bones, ty nie lubisz ciasta.- zauważył wesoło.

- Wiem!- przyznała szczerze. – Ale chcę ciasta i to dużo ciasta!

- Mówisz i masz!- kiwnął głową, po raz drugi, tego dnia, kierując auto do Royal Dinner. -A tak swoją drogą, Bones…- zaczął.

- Co, Booth?- spytała, unosząc brwi.

- Nic, nic… Tylko, od razu widać, że to moje dziecko!- zachichotał.

- Skąd ten pomysł? Fetus nawet jeszcze nie ma uformowanej twarzy, więc określenie podobieństwa jest niemożliwe, przynajmniej do czasu narodzin…- zaczęła swój naukowy wywód, lecz jej przerwał.

- Po pierwsze, Bones… Nie mów na naszego orzeszka „fetus"! To dziecko, Temperance, nasze dziecko, jak zdążyłaś wcześniej zauważyć. Mów o im jakoś bardziej czule, jeśli to dla ciebie nie kłopot…- poprosił, na co kiwnęła twierdząco głową. – Po drugie… Chodziło mi o to, że Orzeszek kocha ciasto równie mocno, co jego tatuś. Oto podobieństwo, o którym była mowa…- wyjaśnił.

- Aaaaa… Ok. Przyznaję, że masz rację. Orzeszek zapewne po tobie odziedziczył skłonności do niezdrowego jedzenia, skoro mnie zmusza do jedzenia ciasta.- powiedziała przekornie i roześmiała się, widząc jego minę.

- Bones! Mięso jest zdrowe. Powinnaś wiedzieć, że białko zwierzęce jest niezbędne dla organizmu. Wy, wegetarianie, robicie duży błąd, wykluczając je z jadłospisu.- stwierdził.

- Mylisz się, Booth. Można je zastąpić i „my" właśnie to robimy…- sprostowała. – Soja to cudowna roślina…- dodała.

- Dobrze, już dobrze. Nie chcę się kłócić…- ustąpił, by jej nie denerwować. – Ale cieszę się, że spróbujesz wreszcie szarlotki Mary. To najlepsze ciasto w mieście! Uwierz mi, że wiele traciłaś wcześniej odmawiając…- zachichotał. - Nareszcie pojawił się ktoś, kto znalazł na ciebie sposób. I pomyśleć, że to mały Booth! Moja krew!- dodał zadowolony i dumny, jak paw.

- Po pierwsze, nie Booth, tylko Brennan- Booth, Booth…- powiedziała.

- A po drugie, Bones?- zapytał psotnie, widząc, że zamilkła na sekundę.

- A po drugie, zamknij się, Booth i się pośpiesz, bo chce mi się jeść…- dokończyła, patrząc na niego znacząco.

Roześmiał się gardłowo, włączył syrenę ( ku jej cichej uciesze) i powiedział:

- Wszystko dla mojego Orzeszka i jego pięknej mamusi!- po czym mrugnął, jak ona wcześniej i skierował wzrok na drogę.

- _Czy on właśnie nazwał mnie piękną?-_ pomyślała, zdumiona nieoczekiwanym komplementem. Nigdy przedtem, nie nazwał jej piękną. Raz, co prawda, stwierdził , że jest gorąca. To było w Vegas, a ona założyła tę czarną, seksowną sukienkę, którą dla niej kupił przy okazji tej akcji pod przykrywką i nawet ona sama musiała stwierdzić, że wygląda kusząco, ale to?... W dodatku, to oczko, które do niej puścił… Czyżby z nią flirtował? A jeśli tak, to do czego to wszystko doprowadzi? Gdzieś, w głębi duszy, myśl, że mógł dążyć do związku z nią, była jej bardziej niż miła. Pytanie tylko, czy to nie były jej pobożne życzenia?...

Analizując szczegóły jego zachowania, nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy dojechali na miejsce, dopóki nie dotknął delikatnie jej dłoni i z uśmiechem nie oznajmił:

- Powóz zajechał, Lady Temperance…

Wtedy, jakby się ocknęła i rozejrzała zdumiona.

- Dobrze się czujesz, Bones?- zapytał z troską, nie puszczając jej dłoni. Jego kciuk łagodnie masował jej skórę, śląc przyjemne dreszcze wzdłuż ciała nieco rozkojarzonej pani antropolog.

- Eeeee… tak.- odpowiedziała, jakimś cudem biorąc się w garść. – Dziękuję, Sir Seeley.- uśmiechnęła się uprzejmie, powodując żywsze bicie jego serca.

- Ależ, bardzo proszę, Milady!- dodał z galanterią i wysiadł, by otworzyć dla niej drzwi. Tym razem była szybsza i zanim okrążył SUV- a, już stała na parkingu z tryumfalną miną.

- Nie umiesz się bawić!- stwierdził „obrażony", że nie pozwoliła mu czynić honorów.

- Umiem, ale jakbym czekała na ciebie, umarłabym z głodu!- zachichotała.

- No teraz, to już przesadziłaś!- „oburzył" się jeszcze bardziej, wprowadzając ją do środka.

- Nie biadol, Booth, tylko daj mi jeść. Orzeszek jest głodny!- stwierdziła.

Wywrócił oczami, a gdy nie patrzyła, wyszczerzył się, jak głupi. Życie nie mogło być lepsze, no, może poza jednym, drobnym szczególikiem, ale i nad tym mógł popracować. Zamierzał nad tym ciężko pracować, bo wiedział, że warto…

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

7.

- Jeszcze kawałek?- zapytał z uśmiechem, kiedy pochłaniała trzecią z rzędu porcję ciasta. Zaczęła od szarlotki, a potem przerzuciła się na tartę wiśniową i jagodowo- czekoladową, by z każdym kolejnym kęsem, coraz bardziej rozpływać się w zachwytach.

- O mój Boże! Booth! To jest niesamowite!- mówiła podekscytowana, raz po raz zagłębiając widelczyk w słodkościach i kierując go do ust.

- Bones, ty nie wierzysz w Boga…- zachichotał z doboru jej słów.

- Nie łap nie za słówka, Booth…- mruknęła, przełknąwszy kawałeczek kruszonki.- To takie powiedzenie. Nie wiedziałam, że muszę być wierząca, by go używać!- zirytowała się lekko. – Po drugie, tu nie chodzi o Boga, tylko o ciasto…- przypomniała z błyskiem oczu, wyrażającym totalny zachwyt. – Jest przepyszne!

Seeley roześmiał się psotnie.

- Mówiłem, że sporo tracisz, odmawiając skosztowania. To prawie grzech!- stwierdził wesoło. – To jak, jeszcze jeden?- zaproponował.

- Lepiej, nie…- odmówiła lekkim tonem, pochylając się w jego stronę i szepcząc konspiracyjnie: - Jak jeszcze trochę będę jadła tyle ciasta, co dzisiaj, to wkrótce nie zmieszczę się we własne drzwi. Roztyję się, jak słoń morski!

- Bones, Bones…- zaczął, klepiąc ją delikatnie po dłoni. – Jesteś w ciąży…

- Zauważyłam.- weszła mu w słowo.

- Dasz mi skończyć?- poprosił.

- Kontynuuj…- zezwoliła łaskawie.

- Dziękuję. Jak, już mówiłem, jesteś w ciąży. To normalne, że przybędzie ci parę funtów, ale nie powinnaś się przejmować.- mówił.

- Ale będę gruba i brzydka!- powiedziała przygnębionym głosem. Najwyraźniej dopadła ją hormonalna huśtawka, przejawiająca się nagłą zmiana nastrojów, a tak charakterystyczna dla ciężarnych kobiet.

- Temperance…- odezwał się łagodnie. – Kto, jak kto, ale akurat ty nie musisz się o to martwić…- ciągnął pocieszającym tonem. – Jesteś piękna, zawsze taka będziesz. Kiedy wrócisz dziś do domu, spójrz w lustro i zobaczysz to, co ja widzę każdego dnia- zmysłową, seksowną kobietę, za którą szaleją tysiące facetów. Mało tego, ciąża sprawia, że rozkwitasz!- zapewnił ją. – Twoje oczy jeszcze nigdy tak nie lśniły, twoja skóra nigdy nie była tak promienna. Jesteś piękna, Bones. Nigdy o tym nie zapominaj!- dokończył stanowczo. Nie zamierzał aż tak bardzo odkrywać przed nią duszy, ale kiedy już zaczął mówić, po prostu nie umiał się powstrzymać. Wiedział, że żar palił mu policzki, czuł go, ale nie potrafił przestać.

Patrzyła na niego oniemiała i wzruszona do głębi. Czy naprawdę tak o niej myślał? A może tylko chciał ją pocieszyć?

- _Cholera! Jakie to ma teraz znaczenie?!-_ pomyślała, z ledwością panując nad emocjami. Nigdy nie uważała się za jedną z tych kobiet, na których wrażenie robiły podobne słowa, a jednak, w jego ustach, brzmiały tak pięknie, jak nic, co dotąd słyszała. Spojrzała mu w oczy i wiedziała, że mówił szczerze. On jeden, nigdy jej nie oszukał, zawsze mówił prawdę nawet, jeśli była bolesna, tym bardziej ostatnie słowa sprawiły jej radość i poruszyły jej serce.

- Booth, ja…- zaczęła, lecz nie pozwolił jej skończyć.

- Nic nie mów, po prostu pamiętaj…- poprosił, a potem, by nieco rozluźnić sytuację, spojrzał na zegarek. – Jest po trzeciej, Bones. Powinniśmy wracać, bo Angela zacznie robić się podejrzliwa.- stwierdził.

- Masz rację. – zgodziła się, co skwitował podejrzliwym spojrzeniem swoich czekoladowych oczu. Zwykle się z nim nie zgadzała.

- _Ta ciąża, to same plusy!!!-_ pomyślał psotnie, a na głos zapytał: - Powiesz jej i reszcie zezulców?

- Chyba powinnam.- przyznała.- W końcu i tak się dowiedzą, ale…

- Ale co, Temperance?- zapytał delikatnie, prowadząc ją do SUV-a.

- Chciałabym jeszcze trochę poczekać.- odpowiedziała. - No, wiesz… Do końca pierwszego trymestru, żeby nie zapeszyć…- zaczerwieniła się.

- Przesądna Bones?! Tego jeszcze nie było!- zachichotał, otwierając dla niej drzwi.

- Nie przesądna, tylko ostrożna, Booth.- sprostowała. – Chcę mieć pewność, że dziecku nic nie zagraża, zanim cokolwiek ogłosimy, rozumiesz?

- My?- zdumiał się. Był pewien, że będzie chciała zrobić to sama. Kolejna przyjemna niespodzianka tego dnia…

- No… tak. W końcu, to nasz Orzeszek.- odparła i dodała szybko: - Chyba, że wolisz…

- Nie, nie! Tylko, nie sądziłem, że chcesz, byśmy zrobili to razem.- powiedział cicho, zajmując swoje miejsce za kierownicą.

- Booth. Jesteś ojcem. Zaprzeczanie temu nie ma sensu, tym bardziej, że nie zamierzam ograniczać twojego wpływu na dziecko. To ważne, by miało w życiu dobry, męski model, na którym mogłoby się wzorować, wspierać, i od którego mogłoby się uczyć.- argumentowała tym swoim, pełnym logiki tonem.

- Uważasz mnie za dobry, męski model?- spytał psotnie.

- Oczywiście!- odparła bez wahania. – Parker jest tego żywym dowodem. To inteligentne dziecko, dobrze wychowane. Ma poczucie szacunku dla innych, wrażliwość na ludzką krzywdę, a poza tym, to żywy i rozsądny chłopiec. Wiem, możesz powiedzieć, że to wpływ Rebecki, ale ja uważam, że także twój, Booth. On cię szanuje, a w zasadzie uwielbia. Jesteś jego idolem. To coś znaczy…

- Wow! Bones! Dziękuję!- ucieszył się, mile połechtany komplementem i obdarzył ją czarującym uśmiechem. – Pochwała z twoich ust, ma dla mnie większą wartość niż myślisz…- przyznał.

- Nie powiedziałam nic, co nie byłoby prawdą, ale doceniam twoje słowa, Booth.- powiedziała.

Reszta trasy, przebiegła niemal w całkowitej ciszy, przerywanej tylko melodią płynącą z radia. Zasłuchani, albo zamyśleni, jakoś dojechali do Jeffersonian, a kiedy Booth odprowadzał ją do windy, po raz pierwszy zrobił coś więcej, niż uścisk. Zanim drzwi się za nią zamknęły, pocałował ją w czoło i powiedział:

- Dzwoń, jeśli będziesz czegokolwiek potrzebować, Temperance. O każdej porze dnia i nocy…- dodał.

Uśmiechnęła się ciepło i odparła:

- Uważaj, czego sobie życzysz, bo może się spełnić!

W tym momencie winda się zamknęła, a on wyszeptał:

- Niczego innego nie pragnę…

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

8.

- Cześć, dr B.!- wyszczerzył się Jack Hodgins, główny entomolog Instytutu Jeffersona i jednocześnie, jego najbogatszy pracownik. Z jego milionami ( a może miliardami, nikt do końca nie był pewien), mógłby spokojnie żyć sobie życiem przeciętnego yuppie, sącząc na Jamajce drinki z parasolkami i wydając odsetki od swojej fortuny, a jednak był tutaj, w swoim małym laboratorium, pełnym wszelkiej maści „robali" i próbek „ziemi", jak zwykł mawiać Booth, i nie mógł być szczęśliwszy. Dziś, po raz kolejny wygrał wyścig żuków i rozpierała go duma, że jego podopieczny tak dobrze się spisał. Z tym większą radością przywitał przyjaciółkę, której nie widział od rana. On i Brennan byli związani w bardzo nietypowy sposób. Pogrzebani żywcem przez maniakalnego zabójcę, cudem przeżyli, a to koszmarne doświadczenie, zmieniło oboje na zawsze. Tylko ta dwójka naprawdę wiedziała, co stało się tam, w samochodzie i jakie były tego skutki. Przez długi czas, oboje dzielnie walczyli z klaustrofobią, wspierając się wzajemnie, aż wreszcie mogli bez strachu wejść do windy, czy mniejszego pomieszczenia. Nauczyli się żyć od nowa, ale ich ciche porozumienie przetrwało…

- Cześć, doktorze Hodgins!- odpowiedziała uśmiechnięta. – Coś nowego?- zapytała, choć to było raczej pytanie retoryczne. Nie mieli sprawy, więc czas poświęcali na rutynowe czynności, takie jak badanie szczątków z Limbo, czy innych skamielin (w przypadku Hodginsa i Angeli, dochodziły też nieco inne „zajęcia", na które przymykała oko, bo skoro Cam ich nie utemperowała, nie było sensu próbować…). – Jak widzę, laboratorium jeszcze stoi…- zachichotała i Jack uniósł brwi w niemym zdumieniu.

- Doktor B. powiedziała dowcip!- krzyknął wreszcie na całe gardło. – I to w dodatku, zabawny! Koniec świata!!!!

- Nie przesadzaj Hodgins.- stwierdziła. – Tak się składa, że mam poczucie humoru, tylko nieco odmienne od waszego.

- Proszę się nie obrażać dr B.! – poprosił. - Nie miałem na myśli nic złego. Po prostu, jestem zaskoczony. Mile zaskoczony…- dodał, a potem mrugnął porozumiewawczo i cichszym głosem dokończył: - Nasz G- Man ma na ciebie dobry wpływ, Tempe!

- No wiesz, Jack! Najpierw Angela, teraz ty… Nigdy wam się nie znudzi?- zapytała Bren.

- Co ma nam się znudzić, Hoodgie?- spytała panna Montenegro, która niczym zjawa objawiła się na platformie.

- No, wiesz, Angie. Twoje ulubione zajęcie…- odparł.

- Sex? Nigdy!- roześmiała się wesoło.

- Nie, kochanie… To drugie zajęcie…- wyjaśnił, widząc bezcenną minę Brennan, która patrzyła na oboje, niczym na parę kosmitów.

- Ach! Masz na myśli moje usilne starania oświecenia Bren i jej Agenta „Gorącego"? No oczywiście, że nam się nie znudzi! Przynajmniej, dopóki nie zrozumieją, że są sobie przeznaczeni…- powiedziała. – Pamiętasz, co powiedziała panna Harmonia, Bren? Wy dwoje jesteście sobie pisani i spiknę was, choćby to była ostania rzecz, jaką zrobię w życiu, albo nie nazywam się Angela Pearly Gates Montenegro!

- Spiknę, Angela?- zdziwiła się Temperance.

- Wyswatam, doprowadzę przed ołtarz lub w ostateczności… do horyzontalnego mambo…- dodała znacząco unosząc brwi.

Brennan tylko wywróciła oczami. W takich chwilach, wszelkie dyskusje z Ange, mijały się z celem. Po drugie, jak to czasem mówił Booth i tak był już ketchup po obiedzie, czy jakoś tak, a mambo nie ograniczyło się tylko do pozycji horyzontalnej. Gdyby Angela o tym wiedziała, nie dałaby jej spokoju, żądając soczystych szczegółów, z rozmiarem „Bootha juniora" włącznie…

A propos juniora… To dziecko, z każdą chwilą bardziej przypominało jej swojego ojca. Po trzech kawałkach ciasta, zjedzonych zaledwie pół godzinki wcześniej, teraz nabrało ochoty na pizzę. Kurczę! Śmiała nawet twierdzić, że jadło więcej, niż sam Booth!

Dokuczliwe ssanie w żołądku irytowało ją coraz bardziej, choć usiłowała ignorować je z całej siły. W końcu, niedawno była na lunchu. Jak wytłumaczy Angeli, że znów jest głodna, nie wzbudzając podejrzeń?

Rozwiązanie nasunęło się samo, kiedy kątem oka, Tempe dostrzegła Dicka, niosącego pudełko z ulubionej pizzerii Bootha, „Wujek Gino". Upewniwszy się, że Angie i Jack zniknęli z horyzontu, dyskretnie zawołała stażystę do siebie i wypaliła:

- Dam 50 dolarów za tę pizzę, panie Dick.

- Ale, dr Brennan…- jęknął młodzieniec. – To mój lunch. Cały dzień nic nie jadłem…- biadolił, ale widząc jej zdesperowany wzrok i żądzę mordu w razie, gdyby jej odmówił, skapitulował. Chciał dożyć końca studiów, a jej ojciec podobno patroszył jej wrogów…

- Pewnie, proszę bardzo…- podał jej pudełko i przezornie wydał resztę z pięćdziesiątki, choć oponowała. Ostatecznie, pozwoliła mu wyjść tego dnia wcześniej, oczywiście pod warunkiem, że nikt nie dowie się o tej pizzy…

Skinął, biedaczysko, głową na zgodę i ulotnił się z jej biura, a dr B, jeszcze raz sprawdziwszy perymetr, zamknęła się w gabinecie, zasłoniła żaluzje i oddała przyjemności jedzenia. Hawajska pizza wujka Gino, okazała się pyszna do tego stopnia, że zostały z niej tylko okruszki i Tempe, nareszcie najedzona i zadowolona, starannie ukrywszy karton, wróciła do pracy. Było nie było, w Limbo czekały kości, które musiała zbadać…

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

9.

Była dziewiąta wieczór, kiedy w gabinecie Brennan, ponownie pojawił się Booth.

- Cześć, Bones!- powiedział wesoło i wyszczerzył się, jak to miał w zwyczaju.

- Witaj, Booth. Czy mamy sprawę?- zapytała.

- Nie…- odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą. - Czy myślisz, że przychodzę tu tylko w interesach?- udał obrażonego. – To już nie mogę odwiedzić mojej ulubionej pani antropolog?- zapytał niewinnie.

- Jestem jedyną antropolog, jaką znasz, Booth…- przypomniała rzeczowo.

- Co nie oznacza, że nie moją ulubioną…- zachichotał.

Tempe przewróciła oczami.

- Z tobą czasem nie da się normalnie rozmawiać, Booth.- westchnęła. – To, jakby rzucać fasolą o mur…

- Grochem o ścianę, Bones. Grochem o ścianę…- poprawił ją automatycznie.

- Wszystko jedno, obie rośliny, to strączkowe.- nie dawała za wygraną.

- Oj, Bones…- tym razem to on westchnął. – Co ja z tobą mam?

- Dziecko?- odpowiedziała szybko, jak zwykle, dosłownie biorąc jego słowa.

- To też!- roześmiał się ciepło. – Ale nie oto mi chodziło.- dodał.

- To, o co?- spytała zdezorientowana.

- Nieważne, innym razem ci wytłumaczę.- odparł. – Powiedz mi lepiej, jak się czujesz i dlaczego wciąż jesteś w pracy, zamiast wypoczywać w domu?- spojrzał na nią znacząco.

- Czuję się świetnie, Booth.- odpowiedziała nieco zirytowana jego nadopiekuńczością, a jednocześnie, nawet z niej zadowolona. – _Cóż to za dziwne uczucie…_- pomyślała. – Poza tym miałam pracę niecierpiącą zwłoki i trochę mi zeszło, nim skończyłam. Nie jest, zresztą, aż tak późno…- dodała, spoglądając na zegarek.

- Temperance…- zaczął łagodnie. – Chyba nie muszę ci przypominać, że jesteś w ciąży? Musisz teraz myśleć nie tylko o sobie, ale i o dziecku. Musisz wypoczywać!- powiedział, starając się brzmieć jak najbardziej łagodnie. Nie chciał, by pomyślała, że ją do czegoś zmusza.

- Nie musisz, Booth, ale, jak już mówiłam, ciąża, to nie choroba…- powiedziała powoli.- … chociaż ilość jedzenia, którą dziś pochłonęłam na skutek zachcianek dziecka, może do takowej kiedyś doprowadzić. Najpierw ciasto, potem cała pizza i na dodatek, znów jestem głodna!- jęknęła, a na dowód jej słów, dal się słyszeć charakterystyczny dźwięk, wydobywający się z jej brzucha. – Orzeszek, jak nic, zatka mi tętnice!- dodała z westchnieniem, rozśmieszając Bootha niemal do łez.

- Mój chłopczyk!- powiedział dumnie.

- Skąd wiesz? Może to dziewczynka?- prychnęła, ale zamiast polemizować dalej, zaczęła intensywnie pociągać nosem. Coś tu pachniało, apetycznie pachniało…

- Booth…- zaczęła kuszącym tonem, patrząc na niego znacząco.

- Tak, Bones?- odparł z lekkim uśmieszkiem na twarzy. Wiedział, czego chciała. Wyczuła jedzenie, choć dziwił się, że dopiero teraz.

- Czy ty… Czy ty coś mi przyniosłeś?- zapytała przymilnie.

- Ty mi powiedz, pani doktor…- przekomarzał się delikatnie. – Przyniosłem?

- Booth!- jęknęła. – Ja tu umieram z głodu!

- Sądzę, że do tego ci jeszcze daleko, Bones…- powiedział powoli. - Według mnie, wyglądasz nie tylko bardzo „żywo", ale też apetycznie.- dokończył, lustrując ją wzrokiem, aż się zaczerwieniła. Booth otwarcie z nią flirtował, nieco zbijając ja z tropu. Szybko jednak wzięła się w garść i ponowiła próbę.

- Jeśli chcesz, by tak zostało, dasz mi tę paczkę, którą zostawiłeś za progiem, a która, o ile się nie mylę…- tu jeszcze raz pociągnęła nosem- … zawiera pierożki z Wong Foo i pozwolisz mi nakarmić orzeszka, że o mojej skromnej osobie nie wspomnę…- dokończyła.

Był pod wrażeniem. Słyszał, że ciężarne mają wyczulony węch, ale to?… Od jej biurka, do drzwi było ze dwa i pół metra, a ona bezbłędnie wyczuła zawartość papierowej torby!

- Nieźle, Bones. Całkiem nieźle!- pochwalił z uśmiechem, kładąc jej paczkę na biurku.

Na widok wszystkich przysmaków, jakie przyniósł, aż jej oczy rozbłysły i obdarzywszy go promiennym uśmiechem, który zmiękczył mu kolana, z zapałem zabrała się do jedzenia. I chociaż porcje przygotowane były z myślą o dwóch osobach, nie najadł się swoją za bardzo, bo wygłodniała Tempe, ukradła mu większą połowę.

- Wiń juniora, a nie mnie…- skwitowała krótko, kiedy usiłował protestować. – Zresztą, to twoja wina. Trzeba było nie przekazywać mu genu obżarstwa…

- Jakbym miał jakiś wybór!- mruknął, chociaż, w głębi duszy, śmiał się, jak oszalały. Ciężarna Bones, wprost kipiała poczuciem humoru. Najwyraźniej, jej stan miał na nią pozytywny wpływ, a kiedy Temperance była zadowolona, zadowolony był też sam Booth.

Kiedy, po skończonym posiłku, odprowadzał ją do samochodu, po raz drugi poprosił ją, by na siebie uważała.

- Ja wiem, Bones, że doskonale dajesz sobie radę sama, ale tu już nie chodzi ani o ciebie, ani o moje rzekome alfa- samcze tendencje. Tu chodzi o dobro naszego dziecka.- mówił.- Proszę, nie siedź do późna w pracy, bo to nie służy ani tobie, ani Orzeszkowi.- argumentował.- I powtarzam, jeśli będzie ci czegokolwiek potrzeba, zadzwoń. Przyjadę nawet w środku nocy, ok.?

- Co do alfa- samczych tendencji, Booth, to zapewniam cię, że nie są bynajmniej „rzekome". Czasami naprawdę zachowujesz się, jak jaskiniowiec. Tym nie mniej wiedz, że doceniam twoje starania. Miło wiedzieć, że nie tylko ja przejmuję się tą ciążą…- odparła.

- Wątpiłaś?- zdziwił się. - Troszczyłbym się o tego szkraba nawet, jeśli nie były moim dzieckiem, bo jest częścią ciebie, Temperance. A skoro jest częścią mnie samego, to rozumie się samo przez się. To nasze dziecko, Bones. Zrobiłbym dla niego wszystko. Dla niego i dla ciebie. Wiesz o tym, prawda?- zapytał, patrząc jej w oczy.

Zamiast odpowiadać, objęła go mocno za szyję i wtuliła się w zagłębienie na jego ramieniu. Jego ramiona delikatnie oplotły się wokół niej, dając poczucie bezpieczeństwa i szczęścia. Stali tak kilka minut, a potem wzajemnie wyszeptawszy sobie „dobranoc", rozjechali się, każde w swoją stronę.

Tej nocy, zasypiali uśmiechnięci…

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

10.

Kolejne dni, upływały Temperance na mdłościach (starannie ukrywanych przed Angelą i resztą „zezulców"), badaniu szczątków z Limbo i teraz nieco dłuższych lunchach z Boothem, który pilnował, by jadła regularnie. Skoro nie mieli żadnej sprawy, która usprawiedliwiałaby jego częste wizyty w Jeffersonian, znalazł inną wymówkę, by odwiedzać partnerkę... Pod pretekstem zaległej, papierkowej roboty, wpadał do jej biura, przemycając dla niej drobne przekąski. Było nie było, dziecko Booth odziedziczyło apetyt po tatusiu, który dzięki owej kontrabandzie, coraz bardziej zyskiwał w oczach jego mamusi.

Dla Tempe, cała ta sytuacja była nowa i dziwna. Przyzwyczajona do tego, że wszystko robi sama, nagle odkryła, że nie musi, a co ważniejsze, że nie chce! Przyjemnie było wiedzieć, że jest obok niej ktoś, kto jest gotów zerwać się w środku nocy tylko po to, by przywieźć jej ciasto lub pizzę, albo po prostu jej wysłuchać. Owszem… Zanim zaszła w ciążę, zdarzało się, że Booth wpadał późno z tajskim i sześciopakiem piwa, albo dzwonił wieczorem, by pogadać. Teraz jednak, wszystko się zmieniło. Już nie wystarczały jej rozmowy przez telefon. Potrzebowała jego obecności, jego ramienia, na którym zwykle wypłakiwała smutki i… miała je. Było jej niemal 24 godziny na dobę. Seeley zdawał się instynktownie wiedzieć, czego jej brakuje i spędzał z nią każdą wolną chwilę, zaspokajając jej najróżniejsze zachcianki. Był troskliwy i delikatny, choć nie przestał jej przedrzeźniać. Nadal uprawiali swoje słowne potyczki i było im z tym dobrze…

- Naprawdę, Bones!- jęknął zrezygnowany, gdy pewnego wieczora siedzieli w jej mieszkaniu, oglądając rozgrywki ligi baseballowej, na nowym, 40 calowym LCD, który jej kupił argumentując, że „Orzeszek musi mieć na czym oglądać kreskówki, jak każde, normalne dziecko". – Tylko ty mogłaś sprowadzić baseball, do matematycznych statystyk!

- Czy nie na tym właśnie polega ta gra?- zdumiała się. – Na zbieraniu punktów i statystykach?

- To tylko ułamek prawdy, Temperance. – próbował tłumaczyć. – Zapominasz o technice, rywalizacji, a przede wszystkim, o zabawie, która towarzyszy każdemu meczowi. To prawdziwy, amerykański sport, Bones! Czysta rozrywka!- ciągnął. – Zrozumiesz, kiedy zabiorę cię na stadion. Na żywo doświadczysz tych emocji, tego piękna…- zachwycał się.

- Nie wiem…- mruknęła. – Jakoś nie pociąga mnie miejsce, pełne spoconych, drących się kibiców, ubranych w dziwaczne czapki i opychających się hot-dogami.- stwierdziła.

- Uwierz mi, Bones… Będąc tam ze mną, pokochasz ten sport!- zapewnił, posyłając jej przy tym swój markowy uśmiech.

- Ty i to twoje ego!- podsumowała.- Jak niby, twoja obecność mogłaby wpłynąć na zmianę mojego zdania? Nie jesteś pępkiem świata, Booth…- przypomniała.

- Tempe, Tempe…- wywrócił oczami.- Tu nie chodzi o moje ego, lecz o to, że w odpowiednim towarzystwie, z przyjacielem u boku, cieszysz się takimi małymi przyjemnościami, jak sport, kino, czy nawet zwykły spacer po parku. Chodzi o przyjaźń i dzielenie wspólnych chwil…- tłumaczył cierpliwie.

- To samo robimy każdego dnia, Booth i to bez konieczności wysłuchiwania wulgarnych kibiców, obrzucających sędziego epitetami typu „gumowiec".- odparła.

- Kalosz, Temperance. Mówi się „sędzia kalosz", a nie „sędzia gumowiec".- sprostował.

- Ach. Rozumiem, ale i tak wiedziałam, że chodzi o obuwie!- powiedziała zadowolona.

Booth tylko z rezygnacją pokręcił głową i wstając, zapytał:

- Idę do lodówki po lody. Chcesz coś? Może piwo imbirowe?

Odkąd Bones odkryła, że jest ono skutecznym remedium na mdłości, zrobiła spory zapas i nie żałowała sobie tego napoju.

- Nie mam lodów, Booth.- odpowiedziała.

Stanął, jak wryty.

- Jak to, nie masz lodów? To chyba podstawowy posiłek ciężarnych?- zdziwił się.

- Nie mój. Mam od nich mdłości…- odpowiedziała. – Szczególnie od truskawkowych…

- Żartujesz?

- Bynajmniej…- odparła. – Raz spróbowałam miętowych, bo myślałam, że skoro zawierają miętę, mój żołądek je zaakceptuje. To był duży błąd. Pół nocy spędziłam w toalecie…- wyznała.

- Dlaczego po mnie nie zadzwoniłaś?- spytał łagodnie, znów siadając obok. – Przywiózłbym ci coś na mdłości.

- Miałeś Parkera, Booth. Twój syn potrzebował cię bardziej, niż ja.- wyjaśniła rzeczowo.

Spojrzał na nią z czułością. Jak ludzie mogli myśleć, że jest zimna i niewrażliwa, kiedy nawet w chwilach, gdy go potrzebowała, przedkładała potrzeby jego syna, nad swoje własne? Jak ona kiedykolwiek mogła wątpić, czy będzie dobrą mamą, skoro już teraz radziła sobie tak dobrze z Parkerem? Ta kobieta nie przestawała go zadziwiać…

- Bones…- położył jej rękę na ramieniu. – Powinnaś była zadzwonić. Parker by cię zrozumiał. On cię kocha i martwi się o ciebie tak, jak ja… Przyjechalibyśmy obaj, gdybyś nas wezwała.- mówił.

- On wie?- zdziwiła się.

- Jeszcze nie.- odparł szybko. – Chciałem, byśmy powiedzieli mu razem. Oczywiście, kiedy będziesz gotowa.- dodał.

- Trochę się boję, Booth…- przyznała. – A co, jeśli on nie chce rodzeństwa, albo mnie znienawidzi? Może przecież pomyśleć, że nowe dziecko odbierze mu twoje uczucie. Zawsze byliście tylko wy dwaj, a teraz? To się przecież zdarza…

- Temperance…- zaczął, spoglądając głęboko w jej pełne troski i obaw oczy. – To się nigdy nie zdarzy. Parker marzy o rodzeństwie. Od lat truje Rebece, że chce brata, albo siostrę…-mówił powoli.

- No właśnie. Rebece…- zauważyła. – Ja, to co innego. Jestem obca…- powiedziała ze smutkiem.

- Mylisz się, Bones. Jesteś częścią jego rodziny i jego idolką. On cię uwielbia i jestem przekonany, że ucieszy się tak samo, jak ja. Będzie kochał Orzeszka równie mocno, co my.- zapewnił ją stanowczo.

- Naprawdę tak uważasz?- zapytała z nadzieją.

- Nie, Temperance, nie uważam. Ja to wiem!

Uśmiechnęła się radośnie i bez słowa, objęła go za szyję. Sekundę później, jego ramiona otuliły jej, wciąż jeszcze szczupłą kibić, dając poczucie bezpieczeństwa i spokoju.

Stanowczo, lubiła mieć go u boku…

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

11.

Pierwszy trymestr ciąży, miał się ku końcowi i zbliżał się czas, kiedy mieli powiedzieć o dziecku nie tylko Parkerowi i „zezulcom", ale również Cullenowi. Tego ostatniego, obawiali się najbardziej. Przekraczając tamtej nocy linię, nie myśleli o konsekwencjach, po prostu siebie pragnęli. Teraz, na szali ważyły się losy ich partnerstwa. Dyrektor Cullen był tym, który decydował, czy mogą dalej współpracować i myśl, że mógłby ich rozdzielić, była deprymująca i nieprzyjemna, szczególnie, że przez ostatnie tygodnie, stali się sobie jeszcze bliżsi niż przedtem.

Coraz trudniej było im się żegnać każdego wieczora, kiedy Booth wracał do siebie po wspólnej kolacji i coraz ciężej było im walczyć z pożądaniem. Dla agenta, jego partnerka nigdy nie wyglądała powabniej, niż właśnie teraz. Dosłownie rozkwitała dzięki ciąży, a jej kobieca sylwetka, zyskała nowe, apetyczne zaokrąglenia, o których nie mógł myśleć bez konieczności zimnego prysznica.

Z Brennan, nie było lepiej. Od pierwszej, spędzonej wspólnie z Boothem nocy, czuła do niego coraz silniejszy pociąg fizyczny, idący w parze z pogłębiającym się uczuciem. Zakochała się. Już nie miała co do tego wątpliwości. Jedyny problem tkwił w tym, czy on to uczucie odwzajemniał? Owszem, wiedziała, że się o nią bardzo troszczył, że mu zależało, że go pociągała. Nie była ślepa na fizyczne dowody jego pożądania, które próbował przed nią ukrywać, ale musiała zrobić coś, by się upewnić. Poza tym, jej hormony rozszalały się na dobre. Potrzebowała mężczyzny, a ściślej, potrzebowała Bootha. Miała więc tylko jedno wyjście…

- Booth…- mruknął zaspany, odbierając telefon. Nie musiał sprawdzać, kto dzwoni. O tej porze, w środku nocy, mógł być to tylko Cullen, albo Bones…

- Seel…- odezwała się płaczliwym tonem.

- Bones? Co jest? Coś się stało? Potrzebujesz czegoś?- zapytał już zupełnie rozbudzony. Skoro dzwoniła, pewnie znów chciała ciasta…

- Booth… Możesz przyjechać? Potrzebuję cię…- ciągnęła błagalnie.

- Oczywiście, Bones. Coś z dzieckiem?- spytał szybko zatroskany.

- Po prostu, przyjedź, Booth. Proszę!- nalegała.

- Będę za pół godziny , Temperance. Tylko się nie denerwuj, już jadę!- zapewnił, ubierając się niemal w biegu. W ciągu pięciu minut, był kompletnie gotowy, chwycił więc tylko portfel, kluczyki od SUV-a i już go nie było.

Do jej budynku, dojechał nawet szybciej i posłużywszy się kluczem, który mu dała „ tak na wszelki wypadek", wszedł do jej mieszkania. Powitały go półmrok i cisza…

- Bones?- zawołał ją.

- W sypialni…- usłyszał odpowiedź i dziwnie niespokojny, ruszył do jej pokoju.

Zapukał do jej drzwi, prosząc o pozwolenie na wejście, ale to ona sama mu otworzyła, a jej widok, pozbawił go tchu…

Spodziewał się zobaczyć ją w jednej z tych wygodnych piżam, jakie czasem przy nim nosiła, tymczasem stała tam, odziana w prostą, atłasową haleczkę, w kolorze głębokiego błękitu, na cienkich ramiączkach, krzyżujących się na linii pleców i w nic ponad to. Była bosa, miała rozpuszczone, falujące włosy i dziwny głód w oczach…

- Bones?- wyjąkał, kiedy wreszcie odzyskał głos. – Potrzebujesz czegoś?- zapytał po raz kolejny tej nocy.

Nie odpowiedziała. Zamiast tego, zrobiła krok w jego stronę, oblizując spierzchnięte usta, a jej dłoń spoczęła na muskularnym, okrytym cienkim T- shirtem, torsie agenta.

- Temperance…- szepnął, gdyż tylko na tyle pozwalało mu ściągnięte z podniecenia gardło. W jej oczach, widział pożądanie i z trudem nad sobą panował. – Co robisz?...

- Potrzebuję cię…- odparła równie cicho, zbliżając się jeszcze bardziej.– Potrzebuję seksu…

Zamarł na chwilę, lecz wreszcie zachichotał:

- Zadzwoniłaś po mnie, bo jesteś napalona?

Pomijając całe to seksualne napięcie, panujące w pomieszczeniu, ta sytuacja wydała mu się zabawna…

- Ciężarne kobiety, mają swoje potrzeby…- wyjaśniła. - … a seks jest jedną z nich. Moje hormony buzują, Booth. Od miesięcy nie byłam z mężczyzną, od tamtej nocy. Dłużej tak nie mogę!- ciągnęła pełnym desperacji, ale i niezwykle kuszącym głosem. – Jesteś ojcem mojego dziecka, więc to naturalne, że zwracam się z tym do ciebie…- dodała, dotykając go tak zmysłowo, że zapomniał o całym komizmie jej „akcji".

- Bones…- szepnął poważnym tonem.- Nie wiesz, o co mnie prosisz…

- Proszę, żebyś spędził ze mną noc, Booth…- odpowiedziała prosto. – A może ty mnie nie chcesz? Nie pociągam cię?- spytała smutno.

- Wiesz, że to nieprawda, Temperance.- powiedział szybko. – Pragnę cię do bólu, jak żadnej innej kobiety…- przyznał.

- A więc, o co chodzi?- zapytała zdezorientowana.

- Chodzi o to, Bones, że jeśli to dziś zrobimy, już nie będzie powrotu…- zaczął tłumaczyć cichym, poważnym tonem. - Tamtej nocy, gdy byliśmy razem po raz pierwszy, było niesamowicie…- wyznał.- Nie wiesz, ile to dla mnie znaczyło. A potem, rano, zasugerowałaś, żebyśmy o tym zapomnieli. Zgodziłem się tylko ze względu na ciebie, Temperance. Nie chciałem cię do niczego zmuszać, jednak drugi raz nie byłbym w stanie tego zrobić. Rozumiesz?

- Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć, Seel?- odezwała się cicho. W jej duszy, pojawiła się malutka nadzieja na to, że może znaczy dla niego więcej, niż sądziła.

- Chcę powiedzieć, Bones, że jeśli tej nocy się połączymy, nie ma mowy, by skończyło się to tak, jak za pierwszym razem. Ja nie chcę seksu z tobą, Temperance. Chcę się z tobą kochać, a rankiem obudzić się i wiedzieć, że wciąż jesteś przy mnie. Chcę związku z tobą, Bones. Prawdziwego związku…- dodał.-… ale jeśli ty tego nie chcesz, proszę, powiedz mi to teraz. Drugi raz, nie zniosę odrzucenia…- wyznał.

Po raz pierwszy, w pełni otwarcie ofiarował jej swoje serce. Teraz wszystko zależało od niej…

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

12.

Czy określenie „euforia", w pełni oddawało to, co czuła w chwili, kiedy usłyszała jego ostatnie słowa? Wątpliwe. Chyba nic w pełni nie oddawało jej radości, jej szczęścia, dlatego jedyne, co mogła zrobić, to pokazać mu, co dla niej znaczyło to wyznanie.

W oczach miała łzy wzruszenia, kiedy powoli zbliżyła swoje wargi do jego ust i złożyła na nich delikatny, pełen czułości pocałunek, który na jedną, małą chwilę, zupełnie go obezwładnił.

- Nie wiesz, jak długo czekałam, by to usłyszeć…- wyszeptała, zanim znów go pocałowała.

Tym razem, odpowiedział na jej pieszczotę i z jękiem przyciągnął ją bliżej, pogłębiając pocałunek. Ich wygłodniałe wargi i języki, tańczyły szalony taniec miłości, a niecierpliwe dłonie błądziły po ciałach, szukając najlepszego sposobu na zacieśnienie zmysłowego kontaktu. Brennan szybko pozbyła się jego kurtki i koszulki, gładząc twarde mięśnie jego torsu i pleców. Jej palce wędrowały wzdłuż karku Bootha, aż wplotły się w ciemne, gęste włosy, doprowadzając go na skraj szaleństwa. Uniósł ją lekko, a ona oplotła nogami jego biodra i pozwoliła zanieść się do łóżka. Przez cały ten czas, ich wargi nie przerywały słodkiego połączenia.

Kiedy delikatnie ułożył ją w pościeli, jego dłonie zachłannie badały każdy skrawek jej ciała, okrytego tylko błękitnym atłasem, a kiedy wsunęły się pod haleczkę, pieszcząc ostrożnie rozpalone wnętrze, doprowadził ją niemal do ekstazy, wyrażonej głośnym jękiem. W tym czasie, jego usta podążały już linią jej szyi, a potem niżej, na biust. Wrażliwe, powiększone na skutek ciąży piersi Brennan, jeszcze mocniej niż zwykle, zareagowały na pieszczotę języka kochanka, śląc rozkoszne dreszcze po całym jej ciele.

- Proszę, Booth…- szeptała podniecona i zniecierpliwiona. Tak bardzo chciała go znów poczuć…

- Wszystko, w swoim czasie, Temperance…- mówił cicho. – Zobaczysz… Tej nocy będzie inaczej.- zapewniał. Nie śpieszył się. Powoli zsunął z niej wdzianko, całując każdy zakamarek jej nagiej skóry, pieszcząc ją, czcząc niczym bóstwo, podczas gdy sam jeszcze, był na wpół ubrany. Kiedy próbowała ściągnąć z niego jeansy i bokserki, powstrzymał ją delikatnie, mówiąc:

- Nie, Temperance, nie tak… Tej nocy zrozumiesz, jaka jest różnica, pomiędzy tandetnym seksem, a kochaniem się.

Chociaż paliło go pożądanie, wiedział, że tak właśnie powinno być. Ich nowy związek, nie mógł zacząć się od zwykłego seksu. Musiała zrozumieć, że fizyczna miłość jest wyrazem połączenia dusz, że jest sacrum, uświęconym momentem, kiedy dwoje staje się jednym. Tego chciał ją nauczyć.

- Pokaż mi…- wyszeptała. – Naucz mnie miłości, Seel… Chcę złamać z tobą prawa fizyki…

Tego właśnie pragnął. Tak właśnie chciał się z nią kochać- powoli, zmysłowo, namiętnie- by zrozumiała, czym tak naprawdę jest ostateczne zbliżenie między dwojgiem ludzi.

Teraz prosiła go, by był jej nauczycielem i Booth zamierzał być dobrym mentorem, dobrym i cierpliwym…

Nieśpiesznie rozpalał ją swoim dotykiem, szepcząc słowa pełne czułości i uczucia, aż był pewien, że oboje już nie mogą czekać dłużej. Wtedy na chwilę się od niej oderwał, by pozbyć się reszty ubrań, a potem wrócił do niej nagi i gotowy, i szepnął:

- Choć za mną, Temperance. Chodź do mnie…

I poszła za nim, i w jego ramionach zrozumiała, jak to jest „stać się jednym", a kiedy tuląc ją do siebie, wypowiedział słowa miłości, nie mogła odpowiedzieć inaczej, jak:

- Ja też cię kocham, Booth…

Od tej chwili, zmieniło się wszystko…

- Booth?...- odezwała się sennym głosem, leżąc w jego ramionach po nocy pełnej miłości.

- Tak, dziecinko?- odparł i uśmiechnął się psotnie. Wiedział, co go za chwilkę czeka.

- Dziecinko? A cóż to znowu za określenie?- uniosła brwi. – Mało ci „Bones"? Teraz jeszcze, „dziecinko"?- ciągnęła.– „Bones" jeszcze jakoś zniosę, ale to?

Zachichotał.

- To tylko sposób na powiedzenie, jak bardzo cię kocham.- wyjaśnił. – Po drugie… Wiem, że uwielbiasz swoją ksywkę. Mnie nie oszukasz!- dodał z tryumfem w głosie, patrząc na z trudem ukrywany uśmiech, czający się w kącikach jej ust.

Miał rację, ale nie zamierzała się do tego przyznawać.

- To ty tak twierdzisz.- powiedziała i szybko zmieniła temat. Nie o nickach chciała z nim pomówić, lecz o czymś znacznie ważniejszym.

- Booth?- zaczęła znowu.

- Co, Temperance?- odezwał się już poważniejszym tonem.

- Czy mógłbyś… Czy chciałbyś się do mnie wprowadzić?- wydukała wreszcie, nieśmiało patrząc mu w oczy. Wiedziała, że to wcześnie, że ich związek, dopiero co zmienił swój charakter, ale chciała mieć go blisko. Poza tym, były też praktyczne powody. – I tak spędzasz tu większość wolnego czasu. Wracasz do siebie tylko na noc, a i tak zaraz wydzwaniam, żebyś kupował mi jedzenie. To bez sensu, żebyś tak krążył nocami po mieście, marnując przy tym tyle zbędnego paliwa…- mówiła, używając najbardziej logicznych argumentów, jakie znalazła. – Zresztą, zbyt mało sypiasz, to niezdrowe. Musisz być wypoczęty i silny dla Parkera, dla mnie i naszego dziecka…- dokończyła.

- Przyznaj, Bones…- zachichotał, bezbłędnie rozszyfrowując jej „przebiegły" plan. - … że po prostu nie umiesz beze mnie żyć, i że nie potrafisz oderwać tych pięknych rączek od mojego boskiego ciała!- zażartował.

- Boskiego? Też coś! Jest niezłe, ale do rzeźb Michała Anioła ci daleko…- teraz ona żartowała.

- Nie to mówiłaś w nocy…- stwierdził kuszącym głosem.

- Kłamałam…- wyszczerzyła się.

- Bones!- jęknął, udając oburzenie, ale zaraz jego twarz złagodniała:- Naprawdę tego chcesz?- upewnił się.

- Tak, Booth.- odparła stanowczo. – Mam dwie dodatkowe sypialnie. Jedną możemy przeznaczyć dla dziecka, a drugą na pokój Parkera.- mówiła. – To ważne, by rodzeństwo nawiązało więź…

Popatrzył na nią z miłością. To cudowne, jak planowała ich wspólne życie, jak myślała o jego synu i ich Orzeszku. Zawsze chciała mieć rodzinę, a on był bardziej niż szczęśliwy, mogąc ją jej dać.

- Skoro tak, to postanowione. Wprowadzę się. Tylko, kiedy?- spytał.

- Jutro?- odpowiedziała szybko.

- Ależ niecierpliwa!- roześmiał się.

- Nie, Booth…- sprostowała.- Zakochana, po prostu, zakochana…

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

13.

Przeprowadzka przebiegła bezproblemowo, tym bardziej, że nie mieli aktualnie żadnej, nowej sprawy i mogli cieszyć się wolnym weekendem. Zresztą, nie była to jakaś wielka operacja, wymagająca godzin pracy, bowiem Booth ograniczył się tylko do zabrania ubrań i najpotrzebniejszych rzeczy, zostawiając resztę na wyposażeniu mieszkania, które zamierzał wynajmować. W końcu, kolejne dziecko było w drodze i dodatkowa gotówka bardzo by mu się przydała. W każdym razie, nim wybiło sobotnie południe, siedział na kanapie, w salonie swojej dziewczyny (a teraz i swoim), rozmawiając przez telefon z Rebecką.

On i Brennan postanowili, że czas wyjawić Parkerowi nowiny i zaprosić go do nowego domu taty, by mógł samodzielnie zdecydować, jak ma wyglądać jego pokój.

- Naprawdę nie masz nic przeciwko temu, Rebecko?- upewniał się jeszcze Booth. -Chcielibyśmy spędzić z nim cały weekend, ale jeśli masz inne plany, to może chociaż dzisiaj…

- Daj spokój, Seeley. To żaden problem. Poza tym, nie widziałeś się z nim w zeszłym tygodniu, więc choć tyle mogę zrobić…- odpowiedziała.- On tęskni za tobą i mimo, że Drew bardzo się stara poświęcać mu dużo czasu, i nawiązać z nim głębszą więź, dla niego to ty jesteś jego ojcem. Ciebie potrzebuje najbardziej. Ja wiem, Seeley, że między nami nie zawsze było różowo, że krzywdziłam was obu, ograniczając wasze kontakty. Drew uświadomił mi, jak bardzo się myliłam. Proszę, wybacz mi, jeśli potrafisz. Zapewniam cię, że z mojej strony, nie będzie więcej problemów…- mówiła tonem, pełnym poczucia winy.– Cieszę się, szczęściem twoim i doktor Brennan. Parker bardzo ją lubi.- dodała już weselszym głosem.

- A ona jego…- odparł z uśmiechem, patrząc na ukochaną, kręcącą się po kuchni w poszukiwaniu chipsów. – Szczerze mówiąc, Bones trochę się bała, jak mały zareaguje na wieść o ciąży…- powiedział cicho.- Czasem brakuje jej pewności siebie, szczególnie, gdy idzie o dzieci…- dodał.

- Nie martw się, Seeley. Parker z pewnością się ucieszy. Zawsze chciał być starszym bratem!- stwierdziła uspokajająco.

- Powiedziałem jej to samo.- zachichotał. – To, jak? Możemy go zabrać, powiedzmy, o drugiej?- spytał, spoglądając na zegarek.

- Oczywiście. Będzie gotowy.- zapewniła.

- Dzięki, Becka. To wiele dla nas znaczy.- powiedział i dodał zaraz: - Tylko nic mu nie mów, to ma być niespodzianka!

- Duży dzieciak z ciebie, Seeley!- roześmiała się.

- Sie wie!- potwierdził zadowolony.- Do zobaczenia za dwie godziny!- rzucił na odchodnym.

- Na razie!- pożegnała go i się rozłączyli.

- I co? Zgodziła się?- zapytała Tempe, siadając obok niego z mega- paczką kukurydzianych chrupków, o smaku bekonu. Dzięki temu „wynalazkowi", na swój sposób, oszukiwała malucha, który domagał się mięsa. Bones, jednak, nie zamierzała rezygnować ze swojej wegetariańskiej diety, więc zajadała się chrupkami, „wmawiając" małemu, że to bekon. Jak na razie, skutkowało…

- Yep! I wiesz, co jeszcze?- uśmiechnął się, przyciągając ją bliżej i sadzając na swoim kolanie.

- Co?- spytała zaciekawiona.

- Rebecka mnie przeprosiła.- odpowiedział.– Przeprosiła mnie za utrudnianie kontaktów z Parkerem. Dasz wiarę?!- mówił ucieszony.- Mało tego, cieszy się, że my dwoje, nareszcie jesteśmy razem!

- To chyba dobrze?- uniosła brwi. – Rozumiem, że teraz, twój syn będzie spędzał z tobą więcej czasu…- wnioskowała.

- Nie, kochanie. Nie ze mną…- poprawił.– Z nami.

- Cieszę się, Booth!- powiedziała, przytulając go mocno.- Nikt nie zasługuje na to bardziej, niż ty. Nasze dziecko ma szczęście, że ma takiego ojca.- stwierdziła.

- I taką mamę…- wtrącił z czułością, odnajdując jej usta i zatracając się w pocałunku o smaku bekonu. Już po chwili, spleceni w uścisku, kochali się na kanapie, namiętnie i szybko. W końcu, niedługo musieli jechać po Parkera, poza tym, to Bones tym razem przejęła inicjatywę, bo przecież, jakoś musiała uspokoić swoje „rozszalałe hormony"…

- Ok. Gotowa?- zapytał jakiś czas później, kiedy szykowali się do wyjścia. Sesja na kanapie, a potem pod prysznicem spowodowała, że omal się nie spóźnili. Na szczęście jednak, Brennan w porę zauważyła, że wkrótce powinni wyjść i choć dobrze jej było w ramionach Bootha, wiedziała, że Rebecka czeka na nich z Parkerem. Teraz najważniejszy był jego syn i wieści, które dla niego mieli.

- Gotowa!- odparła, wychodząc z łazienki. Coraz częściej biegała na siusiu, co dowodziło, że dziecko rozwija się prawidłowo i jest dość spore. Między innymi, dlatego zdecydowali, że nadszedł czas na upublicznienia jej stanu. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, ciąża wkrótce będzie widoczna i pojawią się pytania. Woleli więc, załatwić to na swoich warunkach.

Dziś dowie się Parker, a w poniedziałek, „zezulce" i Cullen. To było najlepsze rozwiązanie.

- No, to jedziemy!- zawołał i obejmując ją w pasie, wyprowadził z mieszkania, starannie zamykając za nimi drzwi. Ostrożności, nigdy zbyt wiele, jak mówi powiedzenie…

Jadąc z nią po Parkera, myślał, jak bardzo zmieniło się jego życie od czasu, gdy się poznali. Kto wiedział, że ta żywcem wyjęta z kosmosu kobieta, tak wywróci do góry nogami cały jego świat? Kto by pomyślał, że po tych wszystkich kłótniach, na równi z małym, stanie się jego całym światem? Chyba nikt. I to właśnie w tym wszystkim, było najpiękniejsze…

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

14.

- Tatuś! Doktor Bones!- zawołał z daleka ucieszony Parker, kiedy Rebecka wpuściła ich do środka i sprowadziła chłopca na dół. Niczym błyskawica, przemknął przez cały hol, by rzucić się w ramiona Bootha i uściskać Tempe, bardzo wzruszoną tym czułym powitaniem.

- Cześć, smyku!- przywitał go ojciec, mierzwiąc jasną czuprynę chłopca.– Co byś powiedział na to, gdybyśmy, ja i Bones, zaprosili cię na wspólny weekend?- zapytał powoli, z satysfakcją spostrzegając, że buzia Parkera robi się coraz jaśniejsza od promiennego uśmiechu, który wykwitł na jego wargach.

- Naprawdę? Cały weekend? Z tobą i doktor Bones?- pytał zdumiony i szczęśliwy.

- Dokładnie, Park.- potwierdził Booth. – Cały weekend ze mną i Bones!

Mały o mało nie padł z wrażenia. Opanował się tylko dlatego, że nie wiedział, co na to powie jego mama. Powoli odwrócił się do rodzicielki, przywołując na twarz najbardziej rozbrajający uśmiech, jaki miał w repertuarze, odziedziczony niewątpliwie po ojcu i zapytał błagalnie:

- Mogę, mamusiu? Bardzo proszę!

Rebecka z trudem zapanowała, by się nie roześmiać. Nigdy nie przyznałaby się synowi głośno, że kiedy tak na nią spoglądał, nie potrafiła odmówić mu niczego. Gdyby to się wydało, miałaby kłopoty…

- Sama nie wiem, Parker…- udała, że się zastanawia. – To cały weekend… Nie wiem, czy wytrzymam bez ciebie tak długo.- ciągnęła, dyskretnie mrugnąwszy do dorosłych, którzy zachichotali cicho.

- Wytrzymasz, mamusiu!- zapewnił.– Na pewno wytrzymasz! Zresztą, masz Drew…- argumentował.- Będziesz miała czas bawić się z nim w te zapasy, co to je uprawiacie w waszym pokoju!- zawołał wesoło, niepomny kontekstu tego, co właśnie powiedział.

Rebecka, o mały włos nie zemdlała, a jej policzki pokryły się barwą głębokiego szkarłatu…

- Parker…- jęknęła zażenowana. Nie sądziła, że ich widział, ani tym bardziej, że skomentuje „zapasy" w obecności ojca i jego dziewczyny. Chcąc jak najszybciej rozładować niezręczną sytuację, Becka w ekspresowym tempie wpakowała torbę synka w ręce Bootha, mamrocząc, że skoro to już druga, to powinni się zbierać.

- Dzięki, mamusiu!- ucieszył się ośmiolatek i uścisnąwszy matkę na pożegnanie, pociągnął rozbawioną parę do samochodu.– Ale będzie supernowo!- usłyszała tylko panna Stinson, zamykając za nimi drzwi i ukrywając twarz w dłoniach.

- Co za poniżenie!- mruknęła sama do siebie, wciąż czując żar na policzkach. - Przyłapana przez swojego kilkuletniego syna…

- To, co dzisiaj robimy?- zapytał podekscytowany Parker, kiedy ojciec usadowił go bezpiecznie w foteliku na tyłach SUV-a, a potem pomógł wsiąść Bones i sam zajął miejsce kierowcy.

- Mamy dziś z Bones dla ciebie, kilka niespodzianek…- zaczął. - …ale, tak sobie myślałem, że może zaliczylibyśmy najpierw jakąś pizzerię?- zapytał z uśmiechem.

- Woohhooo!- zawołał wniebowzięty chłopiec.– Pizza! Jesteś najlepszym tatą pod słońcem!- wychwalał.

Booth tylko się wyszczerzył.

- Wiem!- odparł niezbyt skromnie, czym wywołał ponowny chichot Tempe, wciąż jeszcze niezbyt opanowanej po ostatnim komentarzu Parkera.

- Pizza brzmi nieźle.- stwierdziła, gdy się nieco uspokoiła.- Może od „Wujka Gino"?- zaproponowała i znów odpowiedziało jej entuzjastyczne „woohhooo", tym razem, w wykonaniu obu panów.

Skoro więc ustalili pierwszy przystanek, nie pozostawało nic innego, jak ruszać w drogę, szczególnie, że Brennan znów robiła się głodna…

Pizza „Wujka Gino", jak zwykle okazała się strzałem w dziesiątkę. Siedzieli we trójkę w małym boksie, pałaszując „odlotową", zdaniem Parkera, pizzę wegetariańską z podwójnym serem i kaparami, i opowiadali sobie wzajemnie, co nowego wydarzyło się w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia. W zasadzie, to Booth junior opowiadał, a dorośli cierpliwie słuchali, czekając na najodpowiedniejszą chwilę, by powiedzieć mu o zmianach, jakie nastąpiły w ich życiu.

Okazja pojawiła się nadspodziewanie szybko, kiedy to Parker powiedział, że tata jego najlepszego kolegi- Mitcha, był do niedawna bardzo smutny, bo rok temu jego żona, a mama Mitcha, poszła do nieba i był bardzo samotny.

- Ale już nie jest!- dodał z zadowoleniem.- Bo ostatnio poznał pewną panią i ona jest teraz nową dziewczyną taty Mitcha, a jak dobrze pójdzie, to będzie też jego nową mamą!- tłumaczył.– I ja tak sobie myślę, tatusiu, że ty też powinieneś znaleźć sobie dziewczynę, żebyś nie był sam. Bo to niedobrze być samemu. Tak mówi mama!- dokończył z przekonaniem.

Tempe i Seeley wymienili znaczące spojrzenia. To była ta chwila, idealny moment, by mu powiedzieć. Uśmiechnęli się lekko, wzięli za ręce i Booth zaczął powoli.

- Właściwie, smyku… To ja już nie muszę szukać dziewczyny, bo ją znalazłem…- mówił, splatając swoje palce z palcami Bren, która uśmiechała się ciepło i przysunęła się bliżej ukochanego.

Parker obrzucił ich uważnym spojrzeniem i spytał z wahaniem:

- Czy doktor Bones jest twoją dziewczyną, tatusiu?

- Tak, Park. Bones jest moją dziewczyną.- odparł z uśmiechem. – Czy to dla ciebie jakiś problem?- dodał zaniepokojony, po dłuższej chwili milczenia synka.

- Żartujesz, tato?- rozpromienił się.- To superowo! Będę miał najbardziej odlotową drugą mamę na świecie!- krzyknął i zerwał się ze swojego miejsca, ściskając oboje zaszokowanych dorosłych. Nie spodziewali się aż takiego wybuchu radości, o kwestii „drugiej mamy" nie wspominając…

- _O kurczę!-_ pomyślał Booth, wspominając zdanie Brennan na temat małżeństwa. – _Ale się porobiło!_

_- Druga mama…-_ odezwał się wewnętrzny głosik Temperance.- _Fajnie!_

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

15.

Pierwsza część „niespodzianki", została przyjęta przez Parkera nadspodziewanie dobrze, jednak, ani Booth, ani Brennan, nie chcieli kusić losu, który jak wiadomo, bywa przewrotny, więc postanowili resztę wieści dozować po trochu.

Napełniwszy żołądki, wspólnie uzgodnili, że nie od rzeczy byłby spacer po parku i może jakaś karuzela. Wkrótce spacerowali razem, od czasu do czasu przysiadając na ławkach, puszczając kaczki na wodzie, czy skubiąc watę cukrową, którą kupili u pobliskiego sprzedawcy. Kiedy doszli do karuzeli, Tempe delikatnie wymigała się od jazdy, chcąc uniknąć mdłości, których niewątpliwie doświadczyłaby po obfitym posiłku. Patrzyła więc, jak Booth i Parker, kręcą się na kolorowych koniach, udając walecznych rycerzy, śpieszących damom na ratunek i śmiała się z najwyraźniej dziedzicznych, alfa- samczych tendencji obu „Booszkieterów".

- Nie martw się, Lady Temperance!- wołał Booth. – Ja cię uratuję!

- Ja też! Ja też!- wtórował mu syn.

- Właśnie tego najbardziej się obawiam!- odkrzyknęła wesoło, psotnie wytykając do nich język.

Mina Bootha była bezcenna…

- I bądź tu dżentelmenem!- jęknął na tyle głośno, by usłyszała.

Skwitowała jego komentarz głośnym chichotem, od którego zrobiło mu się cieplej na duszy.

Od dawna nie była tak rozluźniona i zadowolona z życia. Zwykle się przepracowywała, zbyt mało sypiała i jadła, a jej jedyną rozrywką były kości. Od kiedy była w ciąży, wiele się zmieniło. Z zadowoleniem patrzył, jak zaczyna o siebie dbać, jak wychodzi wcześniej z biura, jak jada regularnie, jak się wysypia i przede wszystkim, jak zachowuje większą ostrożność, gdy pracują w terenie. Dzięki dziecku, zaczęła więcej czerpać z życia, zaczęła otwierać się na nowe możliwości i to go najbardziej cieszyło, bo choć kochał „starą", logiczną Bones, to ta „nowa", emocjonalna, do reszty zdobyła jego serce i duszę. Nigdy nie myślał, że pokocha tak bardzo, a jednak to się stało i był obłędnie szczęśliwy…

W parku spędzili dwie, bite godziny, odwiedzając wszystkie możliwe atrakcje, aż wreszcie zdecydowali, że czas wracać do domu. Szykowali się do drugiej części „niespodzianki".

Jadąc SUV- em, dorośli rozmawiali wesoło, podczas, gdy nieco zmęczony Parker, z zainteresowaniem wyglądał przez okno samochodu.

- Tatusiu…- zaczął.

- Tak, smyku?- odezwał się Booth.

- To nie jest droga do twojego domu…- zauważył chłopiec.

- Jesteś bardzo spostrzegawczy, Parker.- pochwaliła go Brennan.– To faktycznie nie jest droga do mieszkania taty, lecz do mojego…- sprostowała, bezgłośnie zachęcona przez Seeley'a.

- Jedziemy do ciebie, doktor Bones?- zdziwił się. – Fajowo, ale dlaczego?- dodał.

- Owszem, Park.- potwierdził Booth.– Jedziemy do Bones. A dlaczego? Tego dowiesz się na miejscu, smyku. Ok.?

- Czy to następna niespodzianka?- uniósł brwi, jeszcze bardziej zaintrygowany tajemniczą odpowiedzią ojca.

- Dokładnie!- ponownie potwierdził Seeley. – Wytrzymasz?- uśmiechnął się do wstecznego lusterka, w którym widział odbicie synka.

- No pewnie! Uwielbiam niespodzianki!- zawołał z entuzjazmem.

- Mój chłopczyk!- powiedział dumnie Booth.– Moja krew!

Temperance tylko się roześmiała. Ci dwaj, byli ulepieni z tej samej gliny, zresztą, nic w tym dziwnego, w końcu, jak to mówią , „jaki ojciec, taki syn"…

Zanim dojechali do apartamentu Brennan, a teraz również i Bootha, zahaczyli jeszcze o market, bo ich lodówka zaczęła świecić pustkami. W ciągu kolejnej godziny, krążyli sklepowymi alejkami, zapełniając powoli koszyk wszelkiej maści owocami, warzywami, makaronami, mięsem ( to pomysł Bootha, bo jakkolwiek kochał Brennan, nie zamierzał przechodzić na wegetarianizm), mniej lub bardziej zdrowymi przekąskami, słodyczami i napojami, by zakończyć na stoisku z zabawkami ( po usilnych naleganiach Parkera), gdzie kupili chłopcu nową i drogą figurkę Spidermana. Lżejsi o 300 dolarów, zapakowali zakupy na tył SUV-a i już bez przeszkód, dotarli na miejsce.

Mieszkanie Bones, zrobiło wielkie wrażenie na synu Bootha, szczególnie zainteresowanym kolekcją artefaktów, które przywiozła ze swoich podróży. Podczas, kiedy Park rozglądał się po domu, Bren i Seeley ustalili, że powiedzą mu resztę po podwieczorku. Tak też zrobili.

- Parker…- zaczął Booth, kiedy tylko skończyli sprzątać ze stołu.

- Tak, tatusiu?- odparł grzecznie, spoglądając na ojca i Tempe, siedzących naprzeciwko niego.

- Pamiętasz niespodziankę, o której mówiliśmy w samochodzie?- spytał.

- Tak, tatusiu.- potwierdził.- Ale wciąż nie wiem, co to za niespodzianka.

- Ok…- odezwał się znów Seeley. – Wiesz już, że Temperance, Bones, jest moją dziewczyną…- ciągnął, a mały pokiwał głową.– Jednak, to nie wszystko. Bones i ja… mieszkamy razem, w tym domu…- mówił powoli, tak, by ośmiolatek dokładnie zrozumiał.

- Znaczy, jak mama i Drew?- upewnił się blondynek.

- Dokładnie. Jak mama i Drew.- potwierdził Booth.

- Fajnie!- ucieszył się mały, ale potem nieco spanikował. – Ale… co ze mną?- zapytał niepewnie.- Jak mieszkałeś sam, miałem swój własny pokój…- przyznał.- A teraz?

- Teraz nic się nie zmieniło, Parker.- wtrąciła się Tempe. – Tutaj także będziesz miał swój pokój. Zaprosiliśmy cię między innymi dlatego, żebyś nam powiedział, jak chciałbyś go urządzić…- tłumaczyła łagodnie.

- Naprawdę?!- ucieszył się Parker.- Mój własny pokój?! Fajowo!!!- krzyknął, ściskając oboje. – Chłopakom wyjdą gały, jak im powiem!- zawołał.

- Przepraszam, co im wyjdzie?- spytała zdezorientowana Bones.

- Gały, oczy z orbit…- wyjaśnił Booth.

- To fizycznie niemożliwe, Booth…- zaczęła, lecz wszedł jej w słowo.

- To takie określenie, Bones. Oznacza ogromne zdziwienie, szok…- wyjaśnił.

- Ach, rozumiem…- uśmiechnęła się, a on odwzajemnił uśmiech, po czym wrócił do syna.

- Smyku. To jeszcze nie koniec…- powiedział.

- Nie? Więcej niespodzianek?- zdziwił się mały Booth.

- Jeszcze tylko jedna na dziś…- odpowiedział Seeley. – Co byś powiedział, gdybym ja ci powiedział, że zostaniesz starszym bratem?- zapytał powoli.

- Czy mama i Drew załatwią mi brata, albo siostrę?- odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie.

- Nie, smyku. Bones i ja, będziemy mieli dziecko, a to oznacza, że będziesz starszym bratem.- wyjaśnił, trzymając Tempe za rękę.- Co ty na to?- spytał raz jeszcze.

Mały spojrzał na oboje z jawnym uwielbieniem.

- To najlepsze prezenty, jakie w życiu dostałem!- zawołał, ponownie ich ściskając i bynajmniej, nie miał na myśli Spidermana…

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

16.

Ekscytacja Parkera trwała do samego wieczora. Nagle, jednego dnia, okazało się, że nie tylko jego tatuś znalazł szczęście u boku odlotowej doktor Bones, ale jeszcze załatwił mu dwa bonusy- nowy, duży pokój, który mógł urządzić według własnego widzimisię i rodzeństwo, którego tak mu brakowało. Był w siódmym niebie!!!!

- Doktor Bones?- spytał nieśmiało, kiedy Tempe wraz z Boothem, skończyli czytać mu historię na dobranoc i ucałowawszy go w czoło, zamierzali wyłączyć światło i wrócić do salonu.

- Tak, Parker?- uśmiechnęła się ciepło, powtórnie siadając na jego łóżku.

- Mam prośbę, ale boję się, że będziesz zła…- wyznał powoli.

- Hmmmm…- udała zamyślenie. – Chyba najrozsądniej będzie, gdy przedstawisz mi swoją prośbę, a ja ocenię, czy jest warta zdenerwowania.- powiedziała logicznym, choć jednocześnie, pełnym czułości głosem.– Czy to ci odpowiada?- zaproponowała.

- Tak, doktor Bones.- zgodził się blondynek.

- Więc? O co chciałeś mnie poprosić, Parker?- zapytała.

- Eeeee… Czy?... Czy byłabyś zła, doktor Bones, gdybym nazywał cię Mamą Bones?- wypalił wreszcie, czerwieniąc się aż po czubek głowy.

Booth, słysząc syna, poczuł się, jak gdyby rozbił bank na loterii. W życiu nie liczył, że Parker aż tak przywiąże się do Tempe, by pragnąć nazywać ją mamą. Jego duszę i ciało ogarnęło niewypowiedziane szczęście, kiedy patrzył na swoje dwie najukochańsze istoty.

- _Na razie, dwie…_- poprawił się w myślach.

Poza tym, był ciekaw, co odpowie Temperance. Jeszcze do niedawna, pewnie by odmówiła, ale teraz…

Bones patrzyła na chłopca oczyma pełnymi łez wzruszenia. Jakże mogłaby mu odmówić, gdy właśnie teraz spełniały się jej dziewczęce marzenia? Zanim jej rodzice ją porzucili, zanim odszedł Russ, śniła, że dorasta, że poznaje właściwego mężczyznę, w którym się zakochuje z wzajemnością, i z którym zakłada rodzinę. Śniła, jak każda normalna nastolatka. Potem, jej życie zmieniło się w istną udrękę, a ona porzuciła złudzenia i przestała marzyć o czymś, na co, jak sama uważała, nie zasłużyła. Dziś z radością odkryła, że sny jednak się ziszczają. Nie tylko poznała idealnego mężczyznę i zdobyła jego serce, dzieląc się przy ty własnym, ale zyskała coś znacznie więcej- zyskała rodzinę. Nosiła pod sercem dziecko Bootha- człowieka, którego kochała, a w dodatku, pokochała z wzajemnością jego synka. Skoro Parker chciał, by była dla niego drugą matką, ona chciała, by był jej drugim dzieckiem, chciała tego z całej duszy…

- Jesteś pewien, Parker?- zapytała łagodnie, gładząc jego ciepły policzek.

- Uhm…- pokiwał głową.

- W takim razie, będzie mi bardzo miło, jeśli tak właśnie będziesz się do mnie zwracał.- odpowiedziała z uśmiechem, a już po sekundzie, szczęśliwy chłopczyk rzucił się jej w ramiona, ściskając mocno.

- Kocham cię, mamo Bones!- zawołał.

- A ja ciebie, smyku.- odparła, ponownie układając go w łóżku i całując w czoło.- A teraz, śpij. Dobranoc, Parker…- dodała.

- Dobranoc, mamo! Pchły na noc!- dodał.

- Huh?- zdziwiła się.

- To taka gra, Bones…- wyjaśnił Booth, podchodząc bliżej.- Teraz powinnaś powiedzieć: "Karaluchy pod poduchy", a Parker na to…- ciągnął, uśmiechem zachęcając syna by kontynuował…

- „ A szczypawy do zabawy", mamo Bones!- dokończył uśmiechnięty.

- Dokładnie!- potwierdził zadowolony Seeley.

Tempe była nieco zdumiona. Owa zabawa nie miała za grosz logiki, a jednak grana przez ojca i syna, nie musiała jej mieć, bo tu już nie chodziło o logikę, ale o więź, więź jaką czuła dawno temu, grając z Russem w „ Marco/ Polo", a o której zapomniała, przytłoczona cierpieniem. Dziś znów miała rodzinę, z którą mogła odnowić to uczucie. Tego chciała.

- Dziękuję za objaśnienie, chłopcy. Postaram się zapamiętać.- przyrzekła uśmiechnięta. - Teraz jednak, pora spać. Jutro idziemy na zakupy. W końcu, Parker musi urządzić swój pokój!- mrugnęła wesoło.

- Fajowo!- rozległ się senny głos malucha, który po chwili odpłynął do Nibylandii.

Cicho, by nie obudzić chłopca, dorośli wycofali się z jego pokoju, wyłączając światło i zostawiając lekko uchylone drzwi w razie, gdyby ich wołał, a sami wrócili do salonu.

- Mówiłem ci już dzisiaj, jak cię kocham?- spytał Booth, gdy wtuleni w siebie, siedzieli na kanapie, oglądając stary film.

- Raz, czy dwa…- odparła uśmiechnięta.– Ale nie pogardzę kolejnym wyznaniem…- dodała.

- Kocham cię, Mamo Bones!- mruknął, całując powoli jej ramiona, szyję, płatki uszu i wreszcie, usta.

- Dla ciebie, tylko Bones, panie Booth…- szepnęła.- Nie zamierzam być też twoją matką. To nie byłoby właściwe, zważywszy na to, co teraz robimy…- mówiła, przerywanym pożądaniem, głosem, odpowiadając na jego czułe pieszczoty.

- Słuszna uwaga…- potwierdził cicho, coraz odważniej dotykając ukochanej. Jego dłoń, wsunęła się pod jej koszulkę, gładząc miękką, jak aksamit, skórę i przesuwając się na jej piersi.– Pragnę cię, Temperance…- wyszeptał.

- Wiem…- uśmiechnęła się. -… i zastanawiam się, dlaczego jeszcze nie jesteśmy w sypialni?...- dodała psotnie, drażniąc językiem jego ucho.

Dwa razy, nie trzeba mu było powtarzać. Wyłączył szybko telewizor, wziął ją delikatnie na ręce i zaniósł do łóżka, starannie zamykając za sobą drzwi. Jeszcze tego brakowało, żeby Parker i ich nakrył na „uprawianiu zapasów"…

Tej nocy, znów kochali się powoli, bez pośpiechu, wiedząc, że rankiem nadal będą razem, że żadne z nich, nigdzie się nie wybiera.

Booth, szczególnie czule i ostrożnie, obchodził się z jej brzuchem, w pełni świadomy, że pod sercem nosiła owoc ich miłości. Wkrótce, ten brzuszek się zaokrągli i cały świat się dowie, że słynna pani antropolog i autorka kryminalnych bestsellerów, będzie matka jego dziecka. Ta piękna myśl sprawiała, że czuł się dumny szczęśliwy, jak nigdy dotąd. Był człowiekiem spełnionym…

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

17.

Zakupy poszły wyjątkowo sprawnie. Jako, że chodziło głównie o meble i dodatki do pokoju Parkera, bez wahania wybrali Sears'a, gdzie ku uciesze chłopca, zakupili nowe, mające kształt samochodu wyścigowego łóżko, z „czadową" pościelą ze Spidermanem, dwie komody na ubrania, regał na zabawki i książki oraz dopasowane do całości, nieduże biurko i krzesło, przy którym mógłby odrabiać lekcje, czy po prostu, rysować. Poza tym, Brennan znalazła dla Parka fajną lampę na biurko i uparła się, by od ręki kupić pełen zestaw kredek, pisaków i temu podobnych, aby nie musiał dźwigać ich od Rebecki. Postarali się też o kilka książek do czytania i kolorowania, kolorowych obrazków na ścianę i zabawek. Wszystko po to, by mały, w swoim pokoju, czuł się jak najbardziej swobodnie. Parker szalał z radości…

Wszystkie, drobniejsze zakupy, zabrali od razu do domu, a z obsługą sklepu ustalili, że meble zostaną dostarczone około czwartej popołudniu. Dzięki temu zyskali czas, by zadzwonić do Armii Zbawienia, która z przyjemnością zgodziła się zabrać „stare" meble Bones. Było nie było, przydadzą się one potrzebującym, tym bardziej, że nie tylko były drogie, ale również solidne i bardzo zadbane.

Do trzeciej, pokój Parkera był kompletnie pusty i czekał na nowe wyposażenie. Nie było potrzeby go malować, bo ściany utrzymane były w kolorze błękitnym, który bardzo odpowiadał chłopcu. Pozostawało więc tylko wnieść meble…

- Normalny odlot!!!- cieszył się Parker.– Będę miał najlepszy pokój w całej klasie!- wołał. – Dzięki, Mamo Bones! Dzięki, tato!!!!- ściskał ich.

- To była przyjemność, Parker.- uśmiechnęła się, mierzwiąc blond czuprynę swojego syna.

To było dziwne i przyjemne, myśleć o Parkerze, jak o synku. Ona, kobieta, która dawniej nie chciała mieć dzieci, teraz nie tylko nosiła w brzuchu własne, ale jeszcze pokochała syna człowieka, który znaczył dla niej cały świat. Parker stał się częścią niej tak, jak był częścią Bootha. Był jej synem, bo chciał, by ona była jego matką i ona sama, też tego chciała. Nareszcie miała prawdziwą rodzinę…

- Mamo?- odezwał się znów Parker.

- Tak?- odparła, gdy ocknęła się z zamyślenia tuż po tym, jak chłopiec dotknął jej ręki.

- A kiedy urządzimy pokój dziecka?- spytał zaciekawiony.– To fajna zabawa!- dodał.

- Nie wiem, Parker.- odpowiedziała.- Może powinniśmy poczekać i zobaczyć, jaką dziecko będzie miało płeć? Wtedy zdecydujemy, jak pomalować ściany i jakie meble będą najodpowiedniejsze.- zaproponowała.

- Hmmm…- pomyślał.– To chyba dobry pomysł, Mamo Bones.- zgodził się. – Bo, jak pomalujemy na różowo, a będzie chłopiec, to będzie obciach!- stwierdził. – Żaden chłopiec nie chciałby mieszkać w dziewczyńskim pokoju!- dodał.

- W zupełności się z tobą zgadzam, smyku!- zachichotał jego ojciec, wchodząc do salonu z przekąskami i piciem dla obojga.- Ja osobiście, nie chciałbym mieszkać w dziewczyńskim pokoju!- roześmiał się.

- Widzisz, mamo?- zawtórował mu Park.

- Ale Booth…- odezwała się Tempe. -… ty mieszkasz w moim pokoju, a ja, o ile wiem, jestem dziewczyną…- przypomniała mu z uśmiechem.

- I to fenomenalną dziewczyną!- przyznał Seeley, całując ją w usta, przy głośnym „Ewwww!", Parkera.– Jednak, to co innego.- dodał. – Ty nie jesteś zwyczajną dziewczyną i właśnie dlatego, tak bardzo cię kocham!- dokończył, szczerząc się do niej szeroko.

- Jesteś szalony!- skwitowała tylko.

-Yep! Na twoim punkcie, moja piękna!- przyznał i znów ją pocałował.

- Ohyda!- jęknął Parker, widząc delikatną pieszczotę, jaką ojciec obdarowywał jego nową mamę.

- Nie będziesz tak mówił, jak sam się zakochasz, smyku!- mrugnął do niego Booth i zaczął łaskotać synka.

- W życiu!- zapewnił malec. – Nigdy się nie zakocham! Dziewczyny są okropne! Nic, tylko trzymałyby się za ręce!- dodał poważnym, stanowczym głosem.

- Pogadamy o tym za parę lat, kolego. – zachichotał Booth. – Jak dorośniesz…

- Tu nie ma o czym gadać, tatusiu!- sprzeciwił się.- Bo ja nie zmienię zdania!- powiedział.

- Jeszcze zobaczymy, Park. Jeszcze zobaczymy!- roześmiał się Seeley. On kiedyś też tak mówił…

Bones patrzyła na obu mężczyzn swojego życia i uśmiechała się szeroko. Nigdy wcześniej, nie była taka szczęśliwa…

Zgodnie z umową, meble od Sears'a, dotarły na miejsce o czasie i dzięki pomocy pracowników sklepu, znalazły się w pokoju Parkera.

W ciągu dwóch, kolejnych godzin, na ścianach pojawiły się obrazki, a na regałach spoczęły zabawki i cała reszta zakupów, jakie dla niego zrobili.

Kiedy więc, wieczorem, chłopiec kładł się spać, był zmęczony, lecz wniebowzięty. Ucałował Temperance i Bootha, i zasnął słodko w swoim nowym „wyścigowym" łóżeczku.

Mimo, że jutro był poniedziałek, mógł zostać u nich na noc, bo zgodnie z wcześniejszymi ustaleniami, Booth miał go rano odwieźć do szkoły, skąd miała odebrać go Rebecka.

Jak dotąd, wszystko szło idealnie i mieli nadzieję, że tak już zostanie…

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

18.

Była szósta rano, kiedy Temperance usłyszała alarm budzika i postanowiła wstać.

- Gdzie się wybierasz?- mruknął sennie Booth, przyciągając ją bliżej. Kiedy spał u jej boku, nie miał ochoty ruszać się z łóżka. Było mu zbyt dobrze…

- Muszę zrobić kawę i przygotować śniadanie.- odpowiedziała rzeczowo. - Dziecko jest głodne, a poza tym, ty i Parker też musicie zjeść, zanim odwieziemy go do szkoły i pojedziemy do pracy…- przypomniała.

- Zostań jeszcze…- prosił, robiąc słodkie oczy. Wiedział, że taka mina osłabiała jej wolę i zamierzał z niej korzystać za każdym razem, kiedy czegoś od niej chciał, bo jak to mówią, „w miłości i na wojnie, wszystkie chwyty dozwolone"… - Jeszcze wcześnie…- przekonywał, muskając nosem jej szyję i policzki.

- Booth…- jęknęła.

Jak to jest, że miał nad nią taką władzę? Jego szept, jego dotyk i ten niesamowity uśmiech, doprowadzały ją do szaleństwa. Gdy tak na nią patrzył, zrobiłaby dla niego wszystko…

- Tak, kochanie?- spytał niewinnie, kąsając lekko jej ucho.

- Nie możemy… Powinniśmy przestać, zanim Parker wstanie…- szeptała, coraz bardziej rozbudzona jego namiętnymi pieszczotami.

- Zgadzam się z tobą w zupełności, skarbie!- zachichotał.- A skoro młody wstaje za pół godzinki, dla mnie, to aż nadto…- zapewnił kuszącym szeptem, po czym szybko udowodnił jej swoją teorię. Kwadrans później, oboje zaspokojeni, opadli na łóżko z głupawymi uśmiechami, przyklejonymi do twarzy.

- Muszę powiedzieć, Agencie Booth, że jestem pod wrażeniem pańskich „umiejętności"…- powiedziała, kiedy już z grubsza zapanowała nad swoim głosem. Wiedziała, że jest niesamowitym kochankiem, ale dziś, to było… - WOW!

- Bardzo dziękuję, doktor Brennan!- odparł, mile połechtany pochwałą, po czym dodał: - Pani też jest niezła w te klocki!

- Nie wiem, co to znaczy, ale jeśli masz na myśli seks, to i owszem. Jestem w tym naprawdę dobra!- przyznała z psotnym błyskiem w oku.

- I do tego skromna…- dodał przekornie.

- Skromność nie ma tu nic do rzeczy, Booth. To zwykły fakt!- odparła.

Nie zamierzał z nią polemizować. Przecież to wszystko była prawda…

- Powinniśmy wstawać.- przypomniała Tempe. – Parker za chwilkę się obudzi, poza tym, wciąż jestem głodna…

- Jak sobie życzysz, moja piękna!- zgodził się pokornie. - Weź prysznic, a ja zrobię śniadanie.- zaproponował. – Mogą być naleśniki?

- Potrafisz zrobić naleśniki?- zadziwiła się.

- Potrafię zrobić wiele rzeczy, skarbie. Wkrótce się o tym przekonasz!- mrugnął, opuszczając łóżko i sięgając po ubranie. Szybko wciągnął spodnie od piżamy i koszulkę, cmoknął ją w usta i skierował się do kuchni.

Brennan przeciągnęła się w pościeli, zadowolona i rozmarzona. Nie dość, że trafił jej się, kipiący seksapilem, król kochanków, to jeszcze w dodatku, umiał gotować!

Oczyma wyobraźni, już widziała minę Angeli, błagającej ją o „soczyste szczegóły". Pytanie tylko, czy istniały słowa w pełni oddające „istotę sprawy"?...

Tymczasem, niechętnie zwlokła się z łóżka i założywszy na siebie ulubioną koszulkę Bootha z logiem FBI na piersi, pomaszerowała, by się odświeżyć. Niestety, zanim dotarła pod prysznic, zaliczyła jeszcze sesję nad toaletą, podczas której, o mało co nie wypluła żołądka.

Te poranne mdłości, były jedynym minusem ciąży i zastanawiała się, kiedy wreszcie ustąpią.

- _Oby wkrótce_…- pomyślała, stojąc pod ciepłym strumieniem, obmywającym jej ciało.

Czysta i pachnąca, wróciła wreszcie do sypialni, by się ubrać, a potem poszła do kuchni, skąd dochodziły niebiańskie zapachy i śmiech obu panów Booth.

- Dzień dobry, Mamo Bones!- przywitał ją Parker, kiedy tylko przeszła przez próg.

- Witaj, smyku!- uśmiechnęła się i pocałowała go w czoło.- Dobrze spałeś?

- Genialnie!- odparł zadowolony. – To najlepsze łóżko, jakie miałem!- dodał.

- I pewnie nie bez znaczenia jest fakt, że ma kształt wyścigówki…- zasugerował roześmiany Booth.

- To też…- przyznał chłopiec.- Ale poza tym, jest bardzo wygodne!- stwierdził.

- Bardzo nas to cieszy.- powiedziała Tempe, łaskocząc lekko blondynka, a potem podchodząc do Seeley'a i całując go delikatnie w usta. - Cześć!- mrugnęła do niego.

- Ewwww! Czy to już zawsze tak będzie?!- jęknął zdegustowany Parker.

- Przyzwyczajaj się kolego. Gdy kogoś kochasz, to go całujesz!- odparł wesoło jego ojciec.

- Obrzydliwe!- podsumował malec, do reszty rozśmieszając dorosłych.

By jednak uniknąć kolejnych tego typu komentarzy, wszyscy zasiedli przy stole i zaczęli jeść „firmowe" naleśniki Bootha. Parker i Seeley, pochłaniali jeden za drugim, ale osłabiona mdłościami Bones, skubała po trochu, popijając je sokiem pomarańczowym, którego nalał jej Booth.

- Nie smakuje ci, kochanie?- spytał zatroskany, widząc jej brak apetytu.

- Nie.- zaprzeczyła zaraz.- To nie tak. Po postu miałam mdłości i mój żołądek nie doszedł jeszcze do siebie. Nie martw się, to przejdzie…- dodała na widok jego niespokojnej twarzy.

- Na pewno?- upewnił się

- Na pewno, Booth…- uśmiechnęła się blado i ścisnęła jego dłoń.

- I powiedziałabyś mi, gdyby coś było nie tak?- spytał znowu.

- Oczywiście, Seel. Przecież wiesz…- odparła.

- To dobrze.- odrzekł z wyraźną ulgą i pocałował ją w czoło. Był nieco spokojniejszy.

Po śniadaniu, Parker poszedł się ubrać i spakować podręczniki, Booth zaliczył szybki prysznic i golenie, a Temperance pozmywała naczynia.

Wpół do ósmej, cała trójka była już w drodze do szkoły i do pracy.

- Pa, Mamo Bones! Pa, tato!- zawołał tylko Parker, zanim zniknął za drzwiami szkoły.

- To jak, najpierw do mnie, czy do ciebie?- zapytał Booth. Dziś mieli powiedzieć zezulcom i Cullenowi.

- Do Instytutu.- odpowiedziała krótko.- Angela i tak urwie mi głowę, że dowiedziała się tak późno.- uśmiechnęła się.

- A więc, do Jeffersonian…- stwierdził i uruchomił silnik.

Dziś miało się okazać, co dalej…

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

19.

- Nie sądziłam, że to będzie takie trudne…- powiedziała cicho, kiedy zaparkowali na jej miejscu parkingowym, w Instytucie Jeffersona. – Nie wiem, czy jestem gotowa, Booth…

- Bones…- uśmiechnął się, biorąc ją za rękę. – Jesteś najsilniejszą kobietą, jaką w życiu poznałem! Z łatwością znokautowałabyś każdego faceta, nie brzydzą się rozkładające się ciała, a kości tych biednych truposzy czytasz, jak niejedna kobieta czyta Harlequina, praktycznie z uśmiechem na ustach. Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że stchórzysz przed maleńką grupką swoich własnych zezulców?- spytał przekornie, unosząc brwi. – To do ciebie niepodobne. Gdzie się podziała moja nieustraszona Bones?- judził.

Widocznie, jego argumenty zdały egzamin, bo po chwili, na jej ustach pojawił się cień uśmiechu, który niebawem rozpromienił całą jej twarz.

- Masz rację!- przyznała. – To przecież moi przyjaciele. Nie wiem, co mnie naszło, Booth…- dodała już pewniejszym tonem.

- Hormony, kochanie. Huśtawka nastrojów nie jest niczym niespotykanym w twoim stanie.- stwierdził ze znawstwem. – Tak, czy inaczej, Bones, lepiej znosisz ciążę, niż wiele innych kobiet.- powiedział.

- Dziękuję, Booth.- odparła. – Nie wiem, co bym bez ciebie zrobiła…- dorzuciła jeszcze i cmoknęła go szybko w usta.

- Miejmy nadzieję, że nigdy się tego nie dowiesz, kochanie!- skwitował, po czym wyskoczył z wozu, by otworzyć dla niej drzwi.

Podała mu rękę podczas wysiadania i nie puściła, aż drzwi windy nie otworzyły się na piętrze, gdzie znajdowało się jej laboratorium. Dopiero tam, ich palce straciły kontakt, ale tylko do momentu, gdy ogłoszą nowiny. Szkoda byłoby psuć niespodziankę roku (a według Ange, zapewne, stulecia…).

Jak gdyby nigdy nic, „partnerzy" weszli na platformę, gdzie zgodnie z codziennym rytuałem, zebrała się cała ekipa, nie wyłączając stażystów i dyskutowała zawzięcie o powodach, dla których doktor B. ostatnio częściej się spóźniała. Zwykle przecież, pojawiała się wczesnym rankiem, a teraz… Na widok antropolog i agenta, rozmowy nieco ucichły, a mówiąc dosadniej, zapadła cisza…

- Dzień dobry wszystkim…- przywitała się Tempe.

- Cześć, zezulce!- wyszczerzył się do nich Booth.

- Sweetie, Booth…- pierwsza odezwała się Angela.

- Hej, doktor B! G-man!- powitał ich Hidgins.

- Doktor Brennan, Seeley…- odezwała się Cam.

- Dzień dobry, doktor Brennan, Agencie Booth…- rozległo się chóralne pozdrowienie stażystów.

- Co nowego?- spytała Bren, patrząc na zebranych.– Jakiś konkretny powód, dla którego zamilkliście, kiedy się tu pojawiliśmy?- dodała.

- Eeeee… Ty nam powiedz, Bren.- odparła panna Montenegro, patrząc na przyjaciółkę i jej partnera.

- Nie rozumiem, o czym mówisz, Angela…- stwierdziła niewinnie Tempe.

- A no o tym, słoneczko, że ostatnimi czasy, zachowujesz się co najmniej dziwnie!- wyjaśniła.- Przychodzisz o czasie, zamiast przed, wychodzisz o czasie, zamiast po. I nie myśl, że nie zauważyłam, jak ostatnio podjadasz, jak chowasz jedzenie po kątach!- dodała. – Co się dzieje, Sweetie? Tylko bez sztuczek! Chcemy wiedzieć!- wypowiedziała ostatnią sekwencję niemal jednym tchem.

Bones i Booth popatrzyli na współpracowników, którzy kiwając głowami, bezgłośnie żądali odpowiedzi na postawione pytania. Ich ciekawość ma swoje granice i dziś właśnie był dzień, w którym osiągnęła swój szczyt…

Partnerzy doskonale wiedzieli, że powinni im powiedzieć, ale wymieniwszy spojrzenia, postanowili jeszcze nieco im popsocić…

- Cóż…- zaczęła Brennan.- Sami zawsze powtarzaliście, że się przepracowuję, że powinnam, jak to ujęliście, „wyluzować". Postanowiłam wziąć sobie do serca waszą radę i zadbać o siebie trochę bardziej.

- No, tak..- przyznał Hoodgie. – Ale to nie w twoim stylu, doktor B. Poza tym, zawsze ignorowałaś nasze rady, odnośnie twojego zdrowia.

- Ludzie podobno się zmieniają.- skontrowała Tempe. – Jestem człowiekiem, czyż nie?- spytała.

- Nie. Pani jest doktor Brennan…- odezwał się Dick, powodując gwałtowny wybuch śmiechu wśród zebranych.

- Dziękuję, panie Dick. Wiem, jak mam na nazwisko.- odparła, z trudem panując nad sobą. Śmiech, niemal rozsadzał ją od środka.– Tym nie mniej, o ile wiem, nadal pozostaję homo sapiens…- zauważyła.

- To akurat, nie ulega wątpliwości…- odezwała się Camille.

- Cieszę się, że ktoś się ze mną zgadza.- uśmiechnęła się.

- A co z tym podjadaniem, słoneczko?- zapytała znów Ange. – Masz bulimię, czy co? Jeśli tak, to ci pomożemy!- zapewniła szybko.- Wiesz, że możesz na nas liczyć!

- Dziękuję, Angela. To miło z twojej strony, że się martwisz, ale zapewniam, że nie mam bulimii, ani żadnej innej, podobnej przypadłości.- odparła spokojnie. – Jem, ponieważ jestem głodna. To normalne, że apetyt wzrasta, kiedy jest się w ciąży, a to, tak na marginesie owa niepokojąca was „przypadłość"- ciągnęła bez skrępowania.

- Prze…przepraszam…- wtrąciła się Cam.- Czy pani, doktor Brennan, właśnie powiedziała, że jest w ciąży?- wyjąkała.

- To właśnie powiedziałam.- potwierdziła rzeczowo Bones. – I żeby nie było nieporozumień- to dziecko Bootha.- dodała.

W tym momencie rozległ się głuchy łomot i Angela, nieprzytomna, znalazła się na podłodze.

- Czy ktoś może ją ocucić?- spytała Temperance. Odpowiedziała jej cisza, a pogrążeni w głębokim szoku zezulce, patrzyli na nią tępo.

- Booth, kochanie…- zwróciła się do swego chłopaka.- Mógłbyś?- poprosiła.

- Pewnie, skarbie!- powiedział lekko i zabrał się do rzeczy…

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

20.

- Pobudka, śpiochu! Słonko już wysoko!- chichotał Booth, szturchając lekko Angie, leżącą na kanapie, w biurze Brennan.

Jako, że ekipa zezulców wciąż pozostawała w stanie niejakiego szoku, Seeley ostrożnie przeniósł nieprzytomną przyjaciółkę w nieco bardziej komfortowe miejsce, niż podłoga platformy i zgodnie z prośbą ukochanej, próbował ją ocucić.

- A może ma wstrząs mózgu?- martwiła się Bren, widząc, że Angela nadal pozostawała w krainie niebytu.

- Wątpię, Bones. Przypuszczam, że to po prostu szok, nic poza tym…- odparł, patrząc na swoją dziewczynę.

- A czego się spodziewaliście?!- jęknęła panna Montenegro, otwierając wreszcie oczy i z niedowierzaniem patrząc na dwójkę przyjaciół.

- Krzyku?

- Fanfar?- zachichotali jednocześnie.

- Trochę nas zaskoczyłaś Angie!- dorzucił Booth.

- Ja was zaskoczyłam? Ja?!!! To, co mówić o was?!- wykrzyknęła.– Wchodzicie sobie, jakby nigdy nic i oświadczacie wszem i wobec, że jesteście w ciąży! To, jak inaczej mogłam zareagować?

- Też prawda…- zgodziła się przewrotnie Tempe.

- Nieważne.- skwitował Booth. – Nie ma co płakać nad rozlanym mlekiem.

- Jakim mlekiem? Tam nie było żadnego mleka.- zdziwiła się antropolożka.

- To takie powiedzenie, kochanie…- wyjaśnił agent.

- Dziecko? Kochanie? Cholera! Gdzie ja byłam, kiedy to się stało i dlaczego nie znam jeszcze soczystych szczegółów?!!!- jęknęła znów załamana Angela.

- No cóż…- zaczęła Brennan.– Jeśli chodzi o dzień zapłodnienia, to zapewne byłaś u Hodginsa, świętując z nim swoje urodziny…- mówiła zgodnie z prawdą.– Jak pewnie pamiętasz, na twojej imprezie trochę wypiliśmy i tak jakoś wyszło… Rankiem ustaliliśmy, że nic nie było, ale natura zrobiła nam mały dowcip i okazało się, że jestem w ciąży.- ciągnęła Tempe.– Booth, wielkodusznie, zaoferował swoje wsparcie…

- To normalne, Temperance…- wtrącił.- To również moje dziecko.

- Słusznie…- zgodziła się. – No więc, Booth zaoferował mi pomoc…- kontynuowała.-… i dzięki temu, jeszcze bardziej zbliżyliśmy się do siebie. Tak więc, logicznym i naturalnym, kolejnym krokiem, było nawiązanie związku intymnego. Tym sposobem, staliśmy się parą.- zakończyła, jakby mówiła o zakupie pary pantofli.

Angela patrzyła na oboje oniemiała. Stali tam, czule objęci, podczas gdy ona, po raz pierwszy w życiu, nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. W końcu wyjąkała:

- Jak długo?

- Właśnie kończy się trzeci miesiąc…- odpowiedział Booth.

- I nic mi nie powiedziałaś, Sweetie?- zapytała nieco urażona brakiem zaufania przyjaciółki.

- Bałam się zapeszyć, Angie…- wyznała Bren.- Pierwszy trymestr jest bardzo niebezpieczny. Sama pewnie to wiesz. Bałam się, że coś się stanie dziecku, że nie donoszę ciąży. Chciałam być pewna. To dlatego nikt nie wiedział. Nawet Parker dowiedział się przedwczoraj…- odpowiedziała z poczuciem winy w głosie.- Wybacz mi Ange! Nie chciałam cię urazić!- poprosiła błagalnie.

Artystka miała łzy w oczach, kiedy słuchała przyjaciółki i nie umiała się na nią gniewać.

- Bren, Sweetie. Tak się cieszę!- powiedziała wreszcie, ściskając ją i Bootha.- Już myślałam, że nigdy się nie doczekam, żeby zobaczyć was razem, a tu taka niespodzianka!- zawołała szczęśliwa. – Chyba nie muszę przypominać, kto będzie chrzestną tego berbecia?- uniosła znacząco brwi.

- Nie ma potrzeby, Angela. Nie braliśmy pod uwagę nikogo innego!- zapewniła Brennan. – Gdyby nam się coś stało, któż inny zaopiekowałby się lepiej naszym Orzeszkiem, niż ty?!- dodała.

- Orzeszek? Jakie to słodkie!!!- zawołała panna Montenegro.

- Booth zabronił mi mówić „fetus"…- powiedziała Tempe.

- I dobrze zrobił, słoneczko! Baby Booth, to nie żaden „fetus"!- stwierdziła z mocą Angie.

- Mówiłem jej to samo…- wtrącił się znowu Seeley.

- Brennan- Booth…- sprostowała Tempe. - Orzeszek będzie nosił dwa nazwiska.

- To się jeszcze zobaczy…- zachichotał szczęśliwy tatuś.

Angela z zadowoleniem patrzyła na zakochanych, w duszy tańcząc taniec zwycięstwa. Teraz już nie żałowała, że tyle gorzałki poszło na jej przyjęciu, nie żałowała kaca-giganta, który męczył ją przez dwa dni. Skoro morze wylanej tequili, zbliżyło tych dwoje, to było warto!

- A wiecie, co ta ciąża jeszcze oznacza?- zapytała w końcu, z psotnym uśmiechem.

- Nie…- odparli zgodnie, patrząc na artystkę.

- ZAKUPY!!!!!- wykrzyknęła wniebowzięta.– Tym razem mi się nie wywiniesz, Bren! Obkupimy ciebie i maluszka dokumentnie! Potrzebne będą śpioszki, kaftaniki, pieluszki, puderki…- wyliczała podekscytowana. - … ciążowe stroje dla ciebie…

- Angie, Angie! Spokojnie! Macie jeszcze kilka miesięcy!– próbował przystopować ją Booth.

- Oszalałeś?- popatrzyła na niego, jak na kosmitę. - Tu trzeba działać! Lada moment, Bren zacznie pokazywać, więc musi zmienić garderobę! Trzeba zacząć myśleć o pokoju dziecka, wymalować, wyposażyć. To nie tak chap, chap!!!

- Ale my nawet jeszcze nie znamy płci, dziecka, Ange.- odezwała się Tempe.- Dowiemy się około 16- 20 tygodnia. Wtedy zaplanujemy, co dalej…- tłumaczyła.

- Co nie przeszkadza w kupowaniu białych i żółtych ubranek…- zauważyła sprytnie artystka.- To neutralne barwy dla obu płci, więc to żaden argument!- zachichotała.– Szykuj się Sweetie! W tym tygodniu, sypniemy groszem. Mój chrześniak będzie miał to, co najlepsze!

Para tylko wywróciła oczami i roześmiała się głośno. Angie była w swoim żywiole…

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

21.

Gdy tylko zezulce doszli do siebie, gratulacjom nie było końca, a wieść istotnie uznano za sensację stulecia.

Angela niemal posiusiała się z radości, kiedy nieco później dowiedziała się, że para zamieszkała razem, i że Parker zwraca się do Bren, per „Mamo Bones".

- Jezu! Jakie to słodkie!!!- wołała, przysięgając po cichu, że jak tylko będzie miała okazję zobaczyć całą trójkę razem, zrobi im prawdziwą, rodzinną fotkę i oprawi w najbardziej odlotową ramkę, jaka przyjdzie jej na myśl. Żadna kupna tandeta nie wchodziła w grę. Skoro jest artystką, zrobi ją sama, a potem dorzuci się jeszcze jakiś albumik ze zdjęciami Orzeszka, Bren w ciąży, Bren z Boothem, Bren z Parkerem… - _Będzie bosko!-_ pomyślała podekscytowana.– _Będzie bosko!!!_

Jakąś godzinę później, Tempe i Seeley opuścili Jeffersonian i udali się na 935 Pennsylvania Avenue, gdzie mieściła się siedziba FBI, by rozmówić się z Zastępcą Dyrektora- Cullenem.

Tym razem, to Bootha zżerał strach, co zrobi mu przełożony, kiedy dowie się, że dwójka jego najlepszych śledczych, złamała zakaz fraternizacji i nawiązała pozasłużbowy stosunek, którego wynikiem było dziecko w drodze…

- _Myśl pozytywnie, Seel. Myśl pozytywnie…_- powtarzał sobie w duszy, ale chyba kiepsko się starał, bo jego żołądek kurczył się na samą myśl o spotkaniu z szefem, a twarz zrobiła się nienaturalnie blada…

- Booth? Wszystko w porządku?- zapytała Temperance, widząc jego zdenerwowanie. Doskonale rozumiała, jak się czuł i to pytanie było co najmniej idiotyczne, ale nie wiedziała, jak inaczej zacząć rozmowę.

- Eeeee, yeah, dziecinko.- odparł w wahaniem w głosie, które z marnym skutkiem usiłował ukryć.

- Po pierwsze, mówiłam, żebyś nie wołał do mnie „dziecinko"…- stwierdziła.– Nie jestem jedną z tych inteligentnych inaczej lasek, które dawniej podrywałeś!- dodała, czym wywołała jego chichot i w efekcie, całkowitą poprawę nastroju.

- „Inteligentnych inaczej lasek", Bren?- wyszczerzył się.- Ciekawy kolokwializm!

- Sądzę, że poprawnie użyty?- bardziej stwierdziła, niż zapytała.

- Jak najbardziej, Bones! Jeszcze będą z ciebie ludzie!- zażartował, choć tak naprawdę, rozpierała go duma. Tempe pokonała długą drogę od zamkniętej w sobie, logicznej do bólu, nawiedzonej antropolożki, do kobiety, którą była dzisiaj- wrażliwej, skorej do śmiechu, otwartej na ludzi i uczucia. Kiedy spotkali się po raz pierwszy, nie sądził, że taka zmiana jest możliwa. Teraz, był naocznym świadkiem cudu.

- Wracając do ciebie…- odezwała się.- Boisz się reakcji Cullena?

- Już nie.- odparł szczerze.- Jeszcze przed chwilą, byłem przerażony, ale kiedy cię usłyszałem, cały strach się ulotnił.- uśmiechnął się i ścisnął lekko jej dłoń.– Uspokajasz mnie, Temperance. Przy tobie, nie chcę się bać i się nie boję. Cokolwiek powie dziś Cullen, nie zmienia to faktu, że mamy siebie, że będziemy mieli dziecko, że jesteśmy rodziną. Tego nie mogą nam odebrać żadni ważniacy z góry!- dokończył poważnie.

- To prawda, Booth. Tego nie mogą nam odebrać, jednak wolałabym, by nas nie rozdzielili.- powiedziała. – Jesteś moim partnerem, jedynym, z którym chcę pracować. Twoi poprzednicy, byli niczym więcej, niż kupą idiotów, czekających, aż rozwiążemy sprawę za nich, aby oni przypisali sobie wszystkie zasługi. Byłeś pierwszym, który zachował się inaczej, z godnością, honorem i szacunkiem, należnym naszej pracy. Jesteś częścią naszej ekipy, zezulcem, nawet jeśli ty sam uważasz inaczej. Nie chcę innego partnera.- dodała na koniec.

- Jezu, Bones! To chyba najmilsze, co mi w życiu powiedziałaś, no, może pomijając tę laurkę, w której rankiem opiewałaś moje seksualne talenty!- mrugnął wesoło i szybko cmoknął ją w usta.

- Patrz na drogę, Booth!- zawołała.- Albo problem Cullena będzie ostatnim, na liście! Chcę dożyć porodu i chcę, żeby moje dziecko miało ojca!

- Ok.! Ok.! Już będę grzeczny…- przyrzekł pokornie. - Przynajmniej do wieczora..- dodał flirciarsko poruszając brwiami.

- Jesteś nienasycony…- roześmiała się, widząc jego wygłodniałą minę.

- I to mówi kobieta, która zadzwoniła do mnie w środku nocy, bo była napalona!- odgryzł się delikatnie.

- To przez ciążę i hormony!- broniła się.

- We mnie też się burzą hormony…- powiedział uwodzicielsko.

- To, co innego!- mruknęła.- Twój testosteron, gotuje się 24 godziny na dobę, 7 dni w tygodniu. Ty już po prostu tak masz!

- Dziwisz się? Z tobą u boku, nie może być inaczej. Nie jestem eunuchem, Bones, choć podejrzewam, że i takiego, doprowadziłabyś na skraj orgazmu. Jesteś szczytem fantazji każdego normalnego faceta. Nie można myśleć o tobie, chociaż raz nie pomyślawszy o dzikim, namiętnym seksie!- wyznał.

Słuchała oniemiała. Zawsze wiedziała, że jest atrakcyjną kobietą, że pociąga mężczyzn, ale żeby do tego stopnia?...

- A ty, Booth?- zaczęła.- Od dawna miewasz takie fantazje na mój temat?- spytała.

- Zaczęło się jakieś 30 sekund po tym, jak cię poznałem…- odpowiedział po krótkiej chwili milczenia.

- Ależ to było…- zdumiała się.

- Yep, Bones. Pięć lat, siedem miesięcy, piętnaście dni i kilka godzin temu…- potwierdził.- O minutach nie wspomnę…

- Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś? Już dawno mogliśmy rozładować twoją seksualną frustrację!

- Właśnie dlatego, Temperance, że ja nie chciałem tylko rozładowywać z tobą „seksualnej frustracji", jak to określiłaś. Chciałem się z tobą kochać, być z tobą, kochać cię i opiekować się tobą. Dopóki tego nie zrozumiałaś, nie było mowy o seksie. Nie z tobą…- wyjaśnił.

- W takim razie, cieszę się, że poczekaliśmy.- stwierdziła Bones. – Zdecydowanie, było warto!- uśmiechnęła się ciepło.

- Ja też tak uważam, kochanie. Ja też…- odwzajemnił uśmiech.

Zaraz potem, dojechali…

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

22.

- Witaj, Marsha! Jest szef?- Booth zapytał sekretarkę Cullena, z czarującym uśmiechem na twarzy.

- Agencie Booth. Doktor Brennan…- przywitała ich miękkim głosem. Zawsze starała się zachować dystans w stosunku do agentów, bo inaczej weszliby jej na głowę, jednak, jeśli chodzi o Bootha, nie mogła pozostać obojętna na jego urok. Mimo, że była mężatką z piętnastoletnim stażem, zasadniczo uodpornioną na pokusy, Agent Specjalny Seeley Booth potrafił urobić ją, jak nikt inny. Nie umiała odmówić żadnej jego prośbie, co nie znaczy, że zamierzała ułatwiać mu sprawę. Straciłaby twarz, gdyby odpuściła zbyt szybko…

- Owszem, jest.- odpowiedziała.- Ale nie przypominam sobie, żebyście byli umówieni. Pan Dyrektor jest bardzo zajętym człowiekiem…

- Jesteśmy tego świadomi...- wtrąciła się Tempe.- … ale musimy pilnie się z nim spotkać.

- Yeah, Marsh, to bardzo ważna sprawa!- Booth dorzucił swoje trzy grosze.– Bardzo proszę!- zrobił słodkie oczy, które każdą kobietę pozbawiały tchu.

Marsha tylko się zaczerwieniła i łaskawie odparła:

- Zapytam, czy was przyjmie.

- Jesteś najlepsza!- ucieszył się Seeley i cmoknął ją w policzek.

- Agencie Booth! Jestem mężatką!- udała oburzenie.

- A twój mąż, Marsh, to prawdziwy wybraniec losu!- powiedział Booth.

Sekretarka tylko pokręciła głową.

- _Która, zdrowa na umyśle kobieta, mogłaby czegokolwiek mu odmówić?_- pomyślała, wciskając guzik intercomu i pytając szefa, czy przyjmie tę dwójkę.

- Proszę ich wpuścić.- usłyszała w odpowiedzi i gestem zachęciła parę, do wejścia.

- _Ciekawe, o co chodzi?...-_ przyszło jej na myśl.

- Dzień dobry, panie Dyrektorze.- przywitali się unisono Temperance i Seeley, jak tylko przekroczyli próg gabinetu.

- Doktor Brennan, Agencie Booth.- pozdrowił ich, wskazując jednocześnie dwa krzesła, stojące naprzeciw jego biurka.- Proszę siadać. Czemu zawdzięczam państwa wizytę? Czy znów wpakowaliście się w jakąś sprawę, która mogłaby narazić na szwank stosunki Stanów Zjednoczonych z innym krajem?- zapytał, z trudem powstrzymując chichot. Pomimo, że byli jego najlepszą ekipą , to taktowność w niektórych sprawach, nie leżała w ich naturze i Cullen nie raz musiał osobiście interweniować, by załagodzić konflikty z kilkoma ambasadorami, najoględniej mówiąc, nieco wkurzonymi bezpośredniością „dynamicznego duo".

- Tym razem, nie o to chodzi, panie Dyrektorze.- odparł agent.– Przyszliśmy, bo jest coś, o czym powinien pan wiedzieć…- zaczął powoli.

- Słucham więc.- zachęcił go Cullen.

- No więc, chodzi o to, że…- zawahał się Booth, tak więc Bren musiała wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce.

- Chodzi o to, sir, że na skutek pewnych okoliczności, Booth i ja, nawiązaliśmy pozasłużbowy stosunek, którego wynikiem jest nieplanowana ciąża.- wypaliła, a brwi Cullena uniosły się pytająco. – Jakkolwiek jednak, nie była planowana, pozostaje faktem, że oboje chcemy tego dziecka, i że zamierzamy wychowywać je razem, to znaczy w związku.- dodała.

- Rozumiem, że pan czuje podobnie, Agencie Booth?- odezwał się wreszcie dyrektor.

- Tak jest, sir. Bones i ja, chcemy stworzyć rodzinę i uznaliśmy, że powinien pan o tym wiedzieć.

- Rozumiem…- mówił spokojnie Cullen, przyglądając się im badawczo.– Mogę spytać, od jak dawna jest pani w ciąży, dr Brennan?

- Oczywiście, sir. To koniec pierwszego trymestru. Nie chcieliśmy powiadamiać pana wcześniej, ponieważ, jak wiadomo, pierwsze miesiące ciąży są ryzykowne i mogłabym stracić dziecko. Teraz jednak, ryzyko znacznie spadło i uznaliśmy, że nadszedł czas, by wszyscy się dowiedzieli.- odpowiedziała zgodnie z prawdą.

- No dobrze…- odezwał się Cullen, po dłuższej chwili milczenia.- Nie powiem, żebym był zdziwiony…- zaczął.– Zaskoczył mnie tylko fakt, że tak długo zajęło wam dostrzeżenie tego, co my wszyscy zauważyliśmy już dawno!- zachichotał.– Jak na moich najlepszych ludzi, macie coś kiepski refleks, jednak, jak to mówią, „co się odwlecze, to nie uciecze…" i w waszym przypadku, to stare, mądre przysłowie sprawdziło się w każdym calu!- roześmiał się gardłowo, wywołując zdumienie na twarzach obojga.

- Nie rozumiem…- powiedziała Tempe.

- Eeeee… Bones…- zwrócił się do niej brunet.- Wygląda na to, że pan Dyrektor, jak i cała reszta naszych współpracowników, wiedzieli wcześniej niż my, że powinniśmy być razem, co poddaje w wątpliwość nasze śledcze umiejętności. Wiedzieli, że się kochamy, zanim my sami zdaliśmy sobie z tego sprawę…- dodał.

- Ooooooo…- to było jedyne, co mogła wyartykułować.

- Dobrze powiedziane, Bones…- mruknął, kiwając z niedowierzaniem głową.

- Zdajecie sobie sprawę, że stan doktor Brennan ma bezpośredni wpływ na waszą współpracę?- ciągnął dalej Cullen.

- Tak, sir i jesteśmy gotowi ponieść wszystkie konsekwencje…- odparł Booth, przy niemym wsparciu partnerki.- Jednak chciałbym zapewnić, że jesteśmy w stanie wykonywać nasze obowiązki z tą samą sumiennością, co zawsze.

- Czy próbujecie w ten sposób dać mi do zrozumienia, bym nie rozwiązywał waszej „spółki"?- uśmiechnął się szef.

- Sir…- odezwała się Bren. – Oboje znamy protokół FBI i wiemy, że złamaliśmy zakaz fraternizacji. Znamy też konsekwencje, jednak uważamy, że rozdzielenie nas, byłoby błędem. Booth i ja, mamy na koncie największą liczbę aresztowań i rozwiązanych spraw w całym FBI…- argumentowała.

- Jestem tego świadom…- wtrącił Cullen.

- Poza tym, przez te wszystkie lata, wypracowaliśmy wspólny system pracy, który się sprawdza. Nowi partnerzy obniżyliby naszą skuteczność, bo tajemnicą naszego sukcesu jest to, że uzupełniamy się wzajemnie. To Booth jest moim partnerem i nie chciałabym innego. Jeśli będzie trzeba, zerwę kontrakt z FBI i wrócę do mojego podstawowego zajęcia, czyli do badań antropologicznych…- dodała niemal desperacko, chwytając dłoń partnera i ściskając mocno.

- Hmmm… Rozumiem…- odparł Cullen. – Dlaczego jednak, z góry zakładacie, że zamierzam was rozdzielać?- dodał psotnie.

- A, nie?- zdumieli się.

- Bynajmniej…- zachichotał szef.– Po pierwsze, technicznie rzecz biorąc, dr Brennan nie jest agentką, lecz konsultantem na kontrakcie. Formalnie więc, nie złamaliście zakazu…- mówił.- Aczkolwiek… nadal pozostaje problem natury biologicznej…- dodał.- Wkrótce będzie pani matką, pani doktor, dlatego najlepiej będzie, jeśli ograniczy pani pracę w terenie do niezbędnego minimum, tzn. do wstępnych oględzin szczątków. Zabraniam pani wykonywać jakiekolwiek działania, poza tymi, a ściślej mówiąc, żadnych przesłuchań, żadnej inwigilacji i broń Boże- żadnych akcji z bronią w tle! Czy wyrażam się jasno?- spytał uśmiechnięty, acz stanowczy.

- Krystalicznie, sir!- odparli jednocześnie.- Dziękujemy, sir!

- Cieszę się!- stwierdził. - A teraz…odmaszerować!- rozkazał.

- Tak jest!- odpowiedzieli zadowoleni partnerzy, wstając i kierując się do drzwi.

- Doktor Brennan, Agencie Booth…- dodał jeszcze, gdy wychodzili.

- Tak, panie Dyrektorze?

- Gratulacje! Najwyższy czas!!!- dorzucił.

- Dziękujemy…- wydukali tylko, po czym opuścili gabinet.

- Ach, ci młodzi!- zachichotał Cullen, zanim wrócił do pracy.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

23.

- Jezu, Bones! Uwierzysz? Poszło lepiej, niż się spodziewaliśmy!- zawołał uszczęśliwiony, odwożąc ją z powrotem do Instytutu.

- Wiara nie ma tu nic do rzeczy, Booth…- odparła. – Zwyciężyła logika. Na naszą obronę, przemawiało wiele solidnych argumentów, przy czym decydującą rolę, stanowiły nasze statystyki. Cullen docenił nasze wyniki i podjął jedyną, racjonalną decyzję.- powiedziała swoim rzeczowym tonem.

- Cała Bones…- skwitował tylko, z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy i pocałował jej dłoń.

- Twoja Bones…- przypomniała delikatnie.

- O, tak! Zdecydowanie moja!- roześmiał się wesoło, choć w jego głosie, pobrzmiewała też duma. Był chłopakiem słynnej pani antropolog i autorki kryminalnych bestsellerów, która na dodatek, wyglądała, jak grecka bogini miłości. Mało tego, to uosobienie doskonałości, nosiło pod sercem jego dziecko. Nic dziwnego, że czuł się wyróżniony przez los. Cholera! Rozbicie banku w kasynie, nie miało z tym porównania! Dzięki niej, spełniały się wszystkie jego marzenia…

Czas mijał i brzuszek Brennan, robił się coraz większy i większy…

Zgodnie z zaleceniami Cullena i ku radości Bootha, Tempe ograniczyła pracę „w polu" do minimum i teraz badała dowody głównie w laboratorium. Fakt, brakowało jej tej adrenaliny, której ożywczego działania doświadczała niegdyś w terenie, ale dla dobra dziecka i utrzymania partnerstwa z Boothem, godziła się na wszystkie wyrzeczenia, tym bardziej, że ciąża zaczęła ją nieco męczyć. Dodatkowe kilogramy, które teraz dźwigała, nie pozostawały bez wpływu na jej plecy i stopy, coraz częściej opuchnięte i błagające o ulgę.

Seeley robił, co mógł, by czuła się jak najbardziej komfortowo. Nosił jej torbę (choć oponowała, bo przecież była „całkowicie zdolna robić to sama"), masował kark, plecy i kostki, a nawet kupił jej wygodne papucie, w których mogła chodzić po Jeffersonian. Wszystko, dla jej wygody…

W dwudziestym tygodniu ciąży, Booth i Brennan dowiedzieli się, że będą mieli synka, co Parker przyjął z ogromnym entuzjazmem, wołając:

- Będę miał brata! Będę miał brata! Czadowo!

Nie mniej zadowolona była Angela, która nareszcie mogła zacząć projektować wnętrze pokoju dziecinnego swojego chrześniaka. Początkowo, niektóre jej pomysły powodowały skurcze żołądków szczęśliwych rodziców, ponieważ artystka nazbyt popuściła wodze swojej nieokiełznanej wyobraźni. Na ziemię sprowadziła ją racjonalna Bones, przypominając, że nie mieszkają w pałacu, lecz trzypokojowym apartamencie, w którym nie ma miejsca na konstrukcje rodem z „Domu nie do poznania". Ostatecznie, panna Montenegro odpuściła nieco i pod czujnym okiem Bootha, Tempe, i oczywiście Parkera, zaprojektowała całkiem ładny pokój dla maluszka.

Ściany przypominały błękitne niebo, w słoneczny dzień, pokryte delikatnymi jak puch, obłoczkami, a na suficie, Angie wymalowała gwiazdki, które nocą świeciły niemal, jak prawdziwe. Podłogę wyłożono miękką, jasnobłękitną wykładziną, która wyciszyła nieco skrzypiący parkiet i ładnie zgrała się z kolorem całego wnętrza. Duże okno, przez które wpadało do wnętrza morze światła, zdobiła śliczna firana z białego woalu, uszyta na jednej taśmie marszczącej, efektownie wykończona ozdobnym grzebieniem i atłasową lamówką, i podwiązana z obu stron do ściany. Całości dopełniały cudowne, białe mebelki, które kupili u Sears'a, wśród których prym wiodło łóżeczko wybrane przez Parkera

- To, Mamo Bones!- zawołał, gdy szukali właściwego.- To idealne łóżeczko dla mojego braciszka!- stwierdził, wskazując białe arcydzieło sztuki stolarskiej, stojące wgłębi działu dziecięcego.

Tempe musiała przyznać, że jej syn ma dobry gust. Łóżeczko utrzymanie było w klasycznym stylu, ale miało wszelkie nowoczesne udogodnienia. Poza tym, uroku dodawała mu śliczna moskitiera, która wzbudziła zachwyt samej Angie.

- Cudne!- skwitowała tylko panna Montenegro, a jedyne, co pozostało Boothowi, to pokiwać głową na „tak".

Dzięki takiej jednomyślności, ten słodki mebelek z dumą zajął centralne miejsce w pokoju, czekając na swojego nowego właściciela, a kiedy nastał czas, powitał ciemnookiego i ciemnowłosego szkraba, o wdzięcznym imieniu Colin.

Niemal do końca ciąży Booth próbował wyperswadować Tempe pomysł z dwoma nazwiskami, próbując racjonalnych argumentów, typu „ za długie do napisania", czy po prostu ją uwodząc. Ostatecznie, Bones ugięła się, skuszona wiśniowo-czekoladową tartą, własnoręcznie upieczoną przez ukochanego i w akcie urodzenia wpisano Colin Booth.

Seeley był w siódmym niebie!

Chłopczyk rósł zdrowo i doskonale dogadywał się z Parkerem, który bardzo poważnie traktował swój status starszego brata. Był opiekuńczy i cierpliwy. Idealny.

Minęły zaledwie dwa lata, odkąd na świat przyszedł Colin, kiedy Bren znów odkryła, że jest w ciąży. Tym razem, oczekiwała dziewczynki i była bardzo szczęśliwa. Było jednak coś, co zaczęło ją irytować, w związku z tym, postanowiła działać…

- Booth?- zaczęła, gdy wieczorem leżeli razem na kanapie, odpoczywając po ciężkim dniu.

- Tak, skarbie?- odparł, patrząc na piękną towarzyszką swego życia.

- Ile dzieci jeszcze muszę ci urodzić, żebyś się wreszcie oświadczył?- wypaliła prosto z mostu.

Seeley zdębiał…

- Myślałem, że nie wierzysz w małżeństwo…- odparł ostrożnie.

- Cóż… Ujmę to w ten sposób… Zaczęłam obchodzić urodziny i Boże Narodzenie?- spytała.

- Tak…- potwierdził.

- Urodziłam dziecko, choć wcześniej twierdziłam, że tego nie zrobię?- znów rzuciła pytanie.

- Tak…- znów potwierdził.

- No, to chyba mam prawo zmienić zdanie, również co do małżeństwa?- zapytała po raz kolejny.

- Jak najbardziej!- odparł z rosnącym entuzjazmem.

- To, na co jeszcze czekasz?- podsumowała.

- Prawdę mówiąc, zamierzałem oświadczyć się po narodzinach Christie. Chciałem mieć pewność, że nie wykopiesz mnie z domu, nie z trójką dzieci na karku!- zachichotał.- Ale skoro to mi nie grozi…- dodał, wstając. -… poczekaj sekundkę…- rzucił, znikając na chwilę w ich sypialni.

Kiedy wrócił, siedziała prosto, wygodnie oparta o poduszkę. Szeroko uśmiechnięty, zgodnie ze zwyczajem padł na kolana i z uczuciem wyszeptał:

- Temperance… Odkąd cię poznałem, mój świat wywrócił się do góry nogami. Kłóciłaś się ze mną, obrażałaś mnie, nazywając zarozumiałym alfa- samcem, a nawet do mnie strzelałaś…- ciągnął.

- To był wypadek!- sprostowała, lecz zatkał jej dłonią buzię i mówił dalej.

- Mimo to, jedyne, o czym mogłem myśleć, to ty. Stałaś się moją partnerką i przyjaciółką, i nie mam pojęcia kiedy, ale się w tobie zakochałem. Straciłem dla ciebie nie tylko głowę, ale także serce i duszę, i jeśli mi pozwolisz, do końca mych dni, chcę ci udowadniać, jak bardzo cię kocham. Temperance Brennan…- powiedział, pokazując jej pierścionek z pojedynczym brylantem, na prostej obrączce z platyny.- Czy uczynisz mi ten zaszczyt i wyjdziesz za mnie?- zapytał.

- Nareszcie!- powiedziała ze łzami szczęścia w oczach, a potem dodała: - Tak, Seeley. Po stokroć, tak!

Potem już nic nie mówili. Kiedy pierścionek znalazł się na jej palcu, żadne inne słowa nie były ważne. Ich wargi się odnalazły i przypieczętowały ich wzajemne przyrzeczenie, na wieczność…

KONIEC

* * *

_A/N: Drodzy Czytelnicy..._

_Wybaczcie, jeśli w tekście pojawiły się jakieś błędy. Zwykle staram się je korygować, ale czasem coś przegapię, zwłaszcza te dodatkowe przecinki (pisałam to w okresie, gdy dopadła mnie dziwaczna obsesja na ich punkcie i chociaż starałam się ograniczyć ich ilość w tej historii, to i tak pozostało ich zbyt wiele *blush*). Mam nadzieję, że nie wpłynęły one zbytnio na jakość opowiadania i znalazło ono uznanie w Waszych oczach._

_Pozdrawiam!_

_Asia _


End file.
